


Show Me My Place (In All Of This)

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Finn, Bad Leia, Bad Poe, Dark Past, Drug Use, F/M, Force Bond, Hux - Freeform, Hux is the master of his universe, Kylo Ren - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of underage non-con, Multi, Polyamory, Ren is a good teacher, Rey - Freeform, Rey just wants to learn, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrom, and I will show you a liar, dark fic all around, dark future, force bond connections, tell me the past for these three characters don't make them perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: Rey needs a teacher, this much she knows.Kylo Ren needs a student, this much he knows.Armitage Hux just wants to be the leader of the Galaxy."We are so close, Ren.... So close to finishing this. The galaxy is in our grasp."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try something new, I said to myself, some kind of fic there aren't many of. Let's take some poly and mix it into Star Wars.   
> -____- Here we go. Let me know if you like it.

Armitage Hux knew his place in the world. He had never questioned the drive he possessed, unable to really understand where the desire came from other than reminding himself of his father's affair and the rumors that had followed him his entire life. He wanted to prove everyone that he was better than an illegitimate child that his father had sired, that he was worthy of the rescue that the late Grand Admiral Rae Sloane had performed from a dying world when he was young. He wanted to prove he was not his father. 

He was a damn near replica of his father appearance wise, which was a good thing, because he didn't want to look anything like his mother. In the early days, he could remember her kind face and her soft hands brushing his hair back, but he hadn't known that he had been a mistake. Once he had been rescued, shoved into a vessel with his father, he didn't know soft hands or kind words. He only knew strict schedules and the first appearance of that drive, that desire to be better and to prove to onlooking eyes that he was more than a bastard child. To see some form of pride glittering in those cold eyes his father possessed. Eyes he soon knew how to replicate. 

He always knew he was special. He knew he would rule the galaxy one day. 

So... he watched, he learned, and most importantly, he listened. He became the perfect officer in his father's shadow, and then one day, there was no shadow to fill. He became Armitage Hux, General of the First Order. 

What he hadn't anticipated in his life was a little back world gutter rat and a masked, emotional tantrum baby to really rock his entire world. 

 

\--- --- 

 

His days began early, usually around 0400, so that he could hit the officer's gym without anyone really bothering him. It was nice to sweat, to feel his muscles burn or feel himself get winded from a particularly savage workout, to have control over his world from the moment his eyes opened until his eyes closed at night. By 0545, he was showered, shaved and polished, marching up to the bridge with his hands folded and his face like stone. He knew the importance of appearance, and the important of maintaining his well-oiled army. He would take breakfast in his office as well as lunch and dinner, filing away requests and paperwork, double and triple checking all forms and orders and anything that would be sent to the Supreme Leader. He would take his leave of the bridge usually around 2100 hours if there were no pressing matters that required his attention, and spend his nights reading whatever he could get through his data pad, whether it be propaganda or supporting. He wanted to know what the galaxy thought of his armies, good and bad. 

On this day, however, he woke up late-his alarm not going off-missing his workout completely, his shower had been lukewarm, and his shoe had somehow gotten a scuff near the heel. The lift was late, so he had strolled onto the bridge at 0618 precisely to some rather annoying news. 

"Sir, Lord Kylo Ren is requesting your presence in the brig." Lieutenant Mitaka had reported to him. Hux repressed his desire to roll his eyes and groan, instead pursing his lips tightly. 

"And, pray tell, what does he want this early in the morning? I assumed he was never up before noon!" Hux mumbled, very un-general like and slightly bitter. The officer referenced back to his data pad and looked back up at the general. "And why wasn't I informed earlier?" 

"Well sir, he just got back from that mission Supreme Leader sent him on, and he's brought back a prisoner! We have been trying your communicator all morning, but we keep getting a busy signal." At this, Hux did sigh. Why on earth Kylo Ren needed to brag about his latest catch, Hux wasn't sure, but he nodded, desperate to escape the bridge on this rather off day he was having and even more desperate to see the dark-haired knight. 

"Fine, alert him that I will be on my way promptly and get me a new communicator. Clearly mine is broken." He pulled the offending device from his pocket and flicked it towards the man. He didn't stay around to collect the new comm and strode off the bridge with his chin high and his arms tucked behind his back. 

The second lift he came across was broken. 

'Was it time for bed yet?' Hux wondered to himself. He rarely had such bad days as the one he was having now, but with the way this day was going, he began to wonder what entity he had pissed off. He began the trek to a different lift, enjoying the way his troopers jumped out of his way. Eventually he found a lift that worked and let it take him down to the brig. His ship was massive, sure, but very organized. The brig was in the lower levels of the ship where the strongest, thickest metals surrounded the cells. It was also colder, almost as cold as space itself, to prevent proper assimilation of the prisoners into Finalizer. Most ended up being spaced anyway, either to die or having already been dead from a bullet wound, and that happened in the brig as well. 

Finally, he landed on the correct floor and stepped out. Kylo Ren stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was all muscle, thick and strong, dressed all in black with his mask firmly in place. 

"Ren." Hux greeted him. "To what do I owe this...pleasure?" He could almost feel the smirk across the masked man's face, and it soured his belly. Was that blood on his gloves? 

"I thought you might be interested in learning something today." Kylo said to him. Hux narrowed his eyes and slowly made his way to the knight. 

"And what would that be? Don't waste my time today." Hux said as threateningly as he could. Kylo pushed himself off the wall and pointed down a hallway. 

"Then follow me." Kylo stepped down the hall, and Hux followed. Every step was harder and harder, as if his shoes were filled with lead. He wondered where the sudden apprehension came from, where the fear in his belly was sprouting, when Kylo stopped. It was one of the larger cells, one that usually housed alien creatures that were more likely to escape regular human sized cells, except when Kylo opened the door there was a girl curled up on the floor. 

"Holy hell." Hux was surprised, he knew it was all over his face, and Kylo radiated pride next to him. "Holy hell, that's the scavenger. How...how did you...." 

"I don't think I've ever seen you at a loss for words, General." Kylo dropped his tone to a near whisper. "At least, outside the bedroom." 

"Shut up." Hux mumbled back, confused and elated at the same time. He knew a faint blush was beginning at his neck -Kylo took pleasure in the pink skin- and he refused to give the man the satisfaction, even if it wasn't very general-like language. "Is she hurt?" 

"Well, she gave me a bloody nose." He held his bloody gloves up. "And I got annoyed with her and put her to sleep. She will be up in a few hours, and then we will give her the full medical evaluation. I'm not sure what type of diseases are running rampant on Jakku and Ahch-To." Kylo sounded bored with the conversation. "I tried to reach you on the comm and you never answered me this morning." 

"It's broken I think." Hux muttered, still staring at the girl. "So, you found her on Ahch-To. What of Skywalker?" 

"Dead." Kylo's voice, even with the modulator filtering his normally warm tone into cold robotics, was tight. Hux knew this conversation was better left alone while surrounded by troopers and cameras, so he let it drop. "Shall we?" Hux nodded and Kylo shut the door. The two made their way silently up to the bridge. In the lift, Kylo removed his helmet and the lift slowed to a halt. He cracked his neck and Hux admired the slender face he'd come to know over the past few years on the Finalizer. Sure, there was blood caked over his lips and chin, his bottom lip split right in the middle and a bruise already forming on the bridge of his nose, but he was still Kylo Ren, still young and attractive-even with the scar Rey had given him. 

"Cameras?" Hux asked. Kylo looked up to the ceiling. 

"Off for now. We've got two minutes until they realize." He said softly. "I can't believe she kriffing punched me." 

"Did you really kill him?" Hux asked. Kylo's movement froze for a moment before he looked down and rubbed at his chin. Flakes of dried blood flurried off into the glove. 

"Yeah, yeah I did. I had to, you know that. He will tear me apart until he finds what he's looking for, so I made it as quick as possible." Kylo's voice was soft. He didn't have to mention to Hux who 'He' was. "She didn't realize that I was there until I killed him. Looked up after stabbing him and she was there, all light and livid, of course." 

"Of course." Hux echoed. 

"But she will understand once the time comes." Kylo looked down at Hux, only a few inches taller than he, with distant eyes. "We still can't tell her anything. He will be able to read her like a book until I can show her how to block the thoughts." 

"Pity, she might be more adaptable to the situation if she knew what was going on." Hux mentioned. Kylo sighed, exasperated. 

"Tell me something I don't know." The tone was tight, slightly harsh. Kylo ran a hand through his dark waves, not caring that the dried blood flecked off into his damp hair. "Sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you. This is just a long time coming, a long process...." 

"We are so close, Ren.... So close to finishing this. The galaxy is in our grasp." Hux whispered. He took another step closer to Kylo and rocked forward to plant a soft kiss on the busted lip. "So close." Kylo let out a shaky laugh and gave Hux a small shove. He replaced the helmet with a small click and a moment later, the elevator began to rise. 

"I know." Kylo said, flexing his fingers. 

 

\--- --- 

 

When she woke up, Hux and Kylo were both on their way down to the brig. Hux had received his replacement comm after lunch, and he was glad for it. He felt less in control when he couldn't demand information wherever he was. 

"Sir, she's awake." The voice said through the speaker. 

"Yes, we are on our way down." Hux responded. Kylo pushed the button for the brig furiously again. 

"She's livid." He said as an answer to Hux's exasperated stare. 12 seconds later, the door slid open to reveal most of his troopers had blasters aimed down the hall Rey was housed in. He could hear something viciously slamming against the metal door. He knew there was no furniture since the only thing in the cell was the bunk that was built into the wall, and assumed she was using her Force abilities. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Kylo swept into the hallway, all billowing cloak and frustration apparent. Hux followed, motioning for the troopers to stand down. They gladly followed instructions, leaving the hallway empty aside for the two commanding officers. 

"KYLO REN I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE AND IF YOU DON'T KRIFFING LET ME GO I SWEAR TO THE FORCE YOU WILL REGRET IT!" She was screaming, her voice breaking in pain. She must have been screaming since she woke up to achieve that level of hoarseness. 

"Rey." Kylo placed his hand on the trembling door, and slowly, the movement stopped. He removed his helmet and dropped it on the ground by his feet, leaning his bruised face forward so that his forehead touched the cold steel. "Rey." There was silence, and Hux was frozen on the spot. Kylo's eyes were open, large and dark, glassy, as he communicated with Rey. He had told Hux all about the force bond, about the occasional gap in space and time that allowed them to see each other. "Yes, I know what I did." He paused again. Hux listened to the conversation one-sided but somehow, he knew Kylo was trying to convince her to forgive him for Ahch-To. "Yes, but he wasn't going to help you." Pause. "I know for a fact, he saw too much of me in you." Pause. "I know you aren't a dark Force user Rey, kriff. Just listen to me." Pause. "Listen. To. Me." His voice turned harsh. "You're here now, your precious resistance isn't going to rescue you, they have no idea where you are! We had your tracker removed." Pause. And the door slammed. "Kriff, you've grown in your ability, no thanks to your lack of teaching. Imagine if you let me show you how to wield your powers. Just imagine-" Pause. "You can stay in here as long as you'd like, or you can give all this up and join us-me. Join me." Kylo was incredibly focused, his forehead still pressed against the doorframe and hand up against the steel. Hux was glued to the spot, unable to move as he watched Kylo bargain for the biggest chip they could ever have in their traitorous plans. 

"Kylo." Hux finally mumbled after a long pause of silence. Kylo blinked, the moment gone, and he turned his head. "Is she going to help?" 

"I don't know." 

"She has to." 

"Yeah, I know. I know." Kylo pulled his gloves off and let them drop into his helmet. "I'm going to let her out." He moved two fingers and the door slid open. She leapt out at him, her arm already reeled back to punch him again, a scream pulled from her lips. Kylo fell to his back, grunting as his head cracked the grated floor, and took the punch, his top lip splitting. Hux got his first real look at Rey of Jakku at that point. Her three buns were loose, hair pasted to her red cheeks, and her mouth was set in a grimace. Her teeth were surprisingly bright and Hux found himself staring at her red lips. She was mumbling to Kylo as he chuckled, each of his arms held under her knees in surrender, as Hux stared on. She was slender, dirty and angry, a spitfire of raw energy. He could see the air around her trembling as she used her force abilities to hold him still. 

She froze and looked up, her dark eyes contacting his icy blue gaze. She stared for a long moment before tightening her mouth. 

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. The screaming had taken a toll on her vocal cords. 

"General Hux, I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting last time you were here?" He drawled cockily. Her brows furrowed together, and she sat back on Kylo, her knees still sharp in his wrists but the force no longer holding him down. 

"I thought it was Kylo Ren's ship?" She admitted. 

"Kylo is Master to the Knight of Ren, he isn't an admiral. He doesn't lead the First Order." 

"And you do?" 

"Well, technically the Finalizer, but yes in a way I do." Hux straightened himself up. "Kindly remove yourself from his lap, if you would, girl." He motioned to Kylo lying supine on the floor. Rey's cheeks flushed brighter as she realized exactly where she was sitting, and she stood up, scooting so that her back was up against the wall, her knees brought to her chest. Kylo sat up, cracking his neck and rubbing the back of his skull from the impact. 

"Damn Rey, that hurt." He grumbled. 

"Don't." She glared at him. "Don't pretend we're friends." 

"I thought we were." Kylo looked at her in earnest, speaking softly and honestly. "I thought we agreed that neither was alone." She looked at him with wide eyes. 

"That's why you killed my master and kidnapped me?" She snarked. 

"He wasn't your master." Kylo remarked to her. She glared again at his acceptance of the word kidnapping. "He never even taught you anything. I could teach you so much, Rey, so much." He was practically pleading with her now and it made Hux's stomach tighten to see Kylo have to beg for this piece of the puzzle. 

"Dark stuff, you mean." She said. He shook his head sadly. 

"I don't have to teach you the dark stuff. I was once a light Jedi, if you remember." He looked up at her from under his lashes, and Hux could swear he could hear her mind being made up by the looks that crossed her face. Her desperation to learn would outweigh any anti-dark side lessons she might have had. 

"I won't learn anything dark." She mumbled. "But I need someone to show me my place in all of this." 

"I can show you." Kylo pressed. "Nothing dark, unless you ask." He added the last part with a small smirk. 

"And why is he here then?" Rey motioned to Hux, obviously confused as to where this new player came in. 

"He's the most important person on the ship, aside from me. The Supreme Leader requests we work together, and so we do." Kylo hadn't told her about the relationship that had formed first from an olive branch of friendship, of cleaning each other's wounds after punishment from Supreme Leader, after not wanting to drink alone, to finally a drunken tryst that lead to their current situation. As much as Hux wanted to be jealous of the way Kylo was gazing at Rey, and of his withholding of their relationship, he couldn't quite muster up the energy. Kylo had been resistant to telling him of the force bond, but soon Hux had understood. Kylo had feelings for the scavenger, and there was nothing he could do to change it. And based on the way she looked back at him, he didn't really want to deprive his bedmate of the bond that meant so much to him. 

"So, do I get a room then like a glorified prisoner or am I living in the metal chambers?" The snarky attitude was back but even Hux could see she was upset that she decided to accept his proposition. Kylo stood first and held a hand out to help her up but she got up on her own, a defiant look in her eyes. Hux chuckled and turned to leave the brig. 

The lift ride was uneventful, like his day had been since his bad morning, but he was glad that she had come mostly willingly. It made it easier on him to inform her where she would be staying, and he knew she wasn't going to like it. 

"You'll be rooming in officer's quarters with us." He mentioned as the lift let them off on the officer's floor. She froze and shook her head. 

"No, oh no-" 

"Not in the same bed obviously." Kylo seemed hurt at her apprehension. "You have a separate bedroom, but we share a common area and a kitchenette." She seemed to like it better because she started to follow them again. They walked a few doors down from the lift when Kylo stopped and pulled his glove off to allow the pad to read his prints. The door slid open and he ushered Rey in. Hux followed close behind. The living area was modern, all white and silver with sharp corners and crisp lines. The room was square with two doors on either side of the walls, a large ceiling to floor window that looked out into space, and a small alcove to the left where a kitchen sat. The middle of the room was inset into the floor, two steps on either side of the large white chairs that allowed one to sit on the large couch. A rectangle glass table sat close to the couch, a small data pad being the only resident in the space. 

The carpets were dark grey, the walls a sleek white, and the kitchen matched the color scheme. The white tile floor matched the white cabinets, matched the grey tile backsplash, matched the dark sink, stove and fridge. Hux rather enjoyed the ability to cook on his own and eat separate from the enlisted personnel. 

He brushed past Rey and took his place on the couch, his data pad already in his hands and opened to the news feed. Kylo gestured to the door closest to the window on the right side. 

"That's going to be your room." Kylo said, removing his helmet and other glove. He joined Hux on the couch and placed his stuff on the table. Rey slowly made her way to the room, curiosity taking over her. 

"You won't be able to exit the room without one of us or access the lift even if you do get out." Hux mentioned over his shoulder. Rey sighed. 

"Why does that not surprise me." She walked through the door and let it shut behind her. Kylo exchanged a small smile with Hux. 

"She's being much more amicable that I assumed she would be." Hux commented as he exited another rebel propaganda feed. 

"Trust me, her mind is going a million miles a minute. She is trying to think of ways to escape." Kylo said. He removed his cowl next and cracked his neck. 

"Well once you start to train her, she should be more willing to stay." Hux said. Kylo shrugged. 

"We'll see." 

 

\--- --- 

 

Rey had never had so much free space in her life. The room was spacious and minimal, very few spaces to really make it personal, but all hers-if Kylo Ren and General Hux could be believed. The door shut behind her and she stared out the window into space. It was dark, mostly stars outside but she still couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before her escape from Jakku. Well, before she could remember, at least.... 

She stepped further into the room, removing her leather belt and dropped it to the large grey chair sitting to her right. There were two doors on the right side of the room. Upon further inspection, one turned out to be a refresher-her very own shower seemed like the only plus in her situation-and the other was a mostly empty closet. The beside drawers held nothing and the lamps were attached to the tables. The only loose object in the room was a digital clock on the wall that showed her the ships time based on a 24-hour clock. Currently 1900 hours, she grew tired suddenly, frustrated with her life and her decisions and her inability to formulate a clear plan to escape, and fell face forward to her bed. The mattress was the perfect degree of hard and the sheets were soft against her face. She didn't move before she was asleep, legs dangling off the side and mouth wide open in a snore. 

She woke up to the same stars, the same room, but a different time on the clock. 2200 hours. She would have to ask Kylo what time that was, unsure of what type of time the ship was on. 

10:00PM floated into her mind and she slammed her small, measly walls down, upset that she let sleep affect her concentration. She sat up, pulling her dirty clothes off and leaving them on the floor, heading towards the fresher. After some trial and error, she managed to get the dial to hot water with a pulsating rhythm, and scrubbed her skin until it was red. It was nice to be free of the dirty world that she had been on, even if the thought made her feel guilty. It wasn't just any world, it was Luke Skywalker's world. She dried herself off with a white towel, pleased that none of the dirty followed her from the shower, and walked to the room. Her clothes were gone off the floor, and she was shocked for a moment. She knew nobody had come in. Exasperated, she went to the closet and pulled out a black tunic, underthings, and a pair of black leggings. The carpets were soft, and she decided to go barefoot-a luxury she'd never had before. It was strange, to feel the floor beneath her feet versus her worn shoes. 

She was surprised to find Hux still up but Kylo nowhere to be seen. He was standing at the last counter in the kitchenette, his arm moving up and down. Rey cleared her throat and he turned to see her. 

"Oh, hello there." He turned back to what he was doing, and she echoed the greeting back. "Did you want something to eat?" 

"You cook?" Rey asked as she slowly approached him. He chuckled. 

"Well, yes. I don't really like eating what the dining facility serves. I prefer more...fine foods. I will order from the dining hall for lunch though if I am too busy to leave my office." She came up closer to see him cutting up some sort of peppers. There were two plates made up of some sort of meat and a white substance that looked suspiciously like the old bread she used to eat on Jakku. Somehow, she didn't think it would taste the same. She couldn't imagine that anything the general put in his mouth would be as distasteful as portions. 

"Sure. Thank you." She said. He looked over to a small table with three chairs, something she hadn't seen earlier, and went to take a seat. A glass of water was already on the table. She reached for it and began to guzzle it down, not realizing how thirsty she'd been. Hux must have finished his chopping because he brought the two plates to the table. He chuckled as she sat the glass down and wiped at her lips, embarrassed. 

"There is more water if you press your glass against the lever." He gestured to the refrigerator. "Ice is on the inside." 

"Ice." She echoed softly, looking down at her plate. Even the resistance hadn't had such fine foods available. They didn't often have ice for the beverage, something Rey thought was wasteful anyway, but it brought a startling realization to her mind. "The resistance isn't going to win, not against the First Order and Snoke. Not when you have boxes of ice for your drinks, not when you have these large ships and manpower." She held her arms up, gesturing all around her before finally landing back to her plate. "Not when you have meat AND vegetables on the same plate as if we weren't light years from any planets." 

"You are correct about that." Hux was already cutting into the meat, bringing it to his mouth. Rey sat still for a moment, unsure of how to proceed or even if her stomach would accept such rich foods. "You'll have to eat it, or it'll go to waste. Ren already ate." 

"Where is he?" Rey asked as she picked her fork up. It took virtually no effort to cut into the meat. 

"Training, as always." As he said it, a loud crash came from the door that was on the same side of the wall as hers. "That would be him! Surprised he didn’t wake you. He's been throwing a tantrum for a solid hour now." 

She chewed slowly and shrugged before realizing that Hux wasn't in a uniform anymore. She observed him quietly. He wore a soft grey shirt, black pants and what looked like black loafers. His hair was slightly damp, either from the shower or from having just cooked in a small area, and he was consuming his food as if he'd never had to rush for anyone his entire life. Rey tried to follow suit, but the meat was delicious, the white stuff –a mashed potato, whatever that was- creamy, and the peppers crispy. She was finished before he was, having refilled her water glass two times by the time he finished the last pepper. Her stomach was fuller than it had ever been in her entire life and it hurt, the rich foods settling down as her body attempted to digest. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed your dinner, Rey." Hux said. He seemed sincere, but she was still weary. She wanted to trust him if Kylo trusted him, she wanted to trust Kylo with her life. She felt connected to him after their brief touch in the hut on Ahch-To, even after he.... She bit her lower lip to keep tears from springing to her eyes at the thought of Luke, of her embarrassment at having to follow him around for days before he offered her a measly three lessons, before he decided she was too dark to teach after barely one.... 

"Thank you." She whispered, allowing him to clear her plate. He placed it in the sink but made no move to clean them. "Aren't you going to wash them?" 

"We have a cleaning drone that comes in after midnight to tidy up." He shrugged. "You'll have one in your room, it sits under your bed, and it’ll clean the floor when you're not in the room." 

"Oh." She knew now where her clothes had gone. 

"Any clothes you leave will be laundered and returned to your closet, pressed and ready for wearing." He shrugged. "Efficiency at its finest." He seemed proud and she nodded. 

"Okay." She investigated the living room. "Is there anything do to here since I am confined to this space?" 

Hux smiled. "Sure, come with me." She got up, grabbing her water glass and bringing it with her and followed him down to the couch. She sat in a chair and left her water on the table. He grabbed the small data pad that had been there when she first came in and handed it to her. "Place your thumb on the bottom right hand of the screen." She did so and watched as it came to life and took care listening as he pointed out small folders on the screen. "Some are book feeds, some are game feeds, some are news feeds. You are not able to communicate outward with this device. It does not have the ability to, none of our data pads do. These are merely for recreation. Maybe if you earn it, you can have a comm device." The small jab was done with a smile on his face. He was teasing her. Were all these generals so nice? 

"I guess." She wasn't really in the mood to play. "I'm still a glorified prisoner in officer's quarters, dining with the general and training to be a Jedi." As she said this, the door slid open and Kylo came in from the other room, his black hair stuck to his forehead. His cheeks were bright red, his hands trembling with exertion. 

"You're awake." Kylo stated. She looked at him. 

"Clearly." 

"Your training begins at 0500 tomorrow. You have an 0800 medical appointment for a full evaluation and vaccination." Kylo began to walk to the door opposite hers. 

"Vaccinations? Training where?" Rey asked. Kylo motioned to the general but didn't say anything, walking into his room. The door shut behind him with finality on the evening. 

"We have a private gym here but there isn't any equipment in there aside from a barbell and some weights. The officer's gym is on this level but it gets relatively busy later in the day. Supreme Leader had that room cleared so that Kylo could practice in privacy." Hux cracked his neck and stood, gesturing to the last door closest to the entrance. "It's already late. I'm taking my leave. My door will be unlocked tonight if you need anything." He shot her a glance that made her cheeks flush. She watched as he entered his room and stared down at her data pad, not quite sure if she regretted her most recent life choices yet but secretly wondering why she didn't know that all First Order officers were so nice. 

On one hand, she had a connection to Kylo Ren. She had the force bond and she had some type of feelings for the dark and brooding man. She realized after their touch in the hut that there was conflict in him, and she had desired to basically ship herself to the Finalizer to bring him over. She might have gone through with it to, if he hadn't found her first. She thought maybe he came to her to retract from the dark side, until she realized he had been standing over Luke, his saber buried in the chest of the old Jedi. She was beyond angry, the bond wide open and her full fury poured into it. She called her -Luke's- saber to her hand but he had been quicker, knocking it to the right and she instead jumped right at him, her fists swinging. She landed a solid blow to that large nose –not surprising- and enjoyed the blood that gusted out. He, on the other hand looked disappointed and had used that sleeping trick he had on Takodana. She felt his soul split at having to kill his uncle, had felt some sort of underlying treason in his heart, but didn't realize soon enough he was putting her to sleep. 

She woke up and was livid. Back on Finalizer, but this time not strapped to a torture table, instead in a large cell. He came to her soon, trying to coax her into a calmer state through the bond and through the steel door. She knew he knew she wasn't calm when he opened that door. She leaped again, fist first, and landed another solid hit. She used the force to hold his body down and her knees to hold his arms down before realizing there were eyes on her. Icy blue eyes with a calculating gaze that didn't seem impossibly cold. She knew she looked wild and insane and she frankly didn't care. But the longer the stare went on the longer she realized this person cared about Kylo Ren. She had been watching the way they interacted, cautious but with memory, as if they were closer than they let on. 

She was trying to put the pieces together long after they had both left her to her own devices. She eventually took her water and her data pad to her room, making sure the door was secured behind her, and left them on the nightstand. She crawled under the cold covers still clothed, not quite ready to trust the room, and let herself sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up early to knocking on her door. Eyes cracked open, her skin hot with the clothes and the blankets covering her. 

"Rey, wake up." Kylo was at the door, waking her up for her first lesson. She sat up as the door opened, glad she was wearing clothes at least, although she'd never slept naked a day in her life. Kylo's eyes were bloodshot with exhaustion but his mouth was in a soft smile. She returned it gently. 

"I was going to say you should have knocked, but you did." She shrugged the blankets off and climbed out of bed. He didn't come inside but waited for her to visit the refresher and then come back to him. Hux's door was tightly shut, the lights at a mere 30% in the living area so as to not wake the general. They entered the training room and Rey took a look around. The floor was padded but not with carpet, more so with a thick black cushion that covered the hard tile. Hux was correct in stating there was a weight station pressed into the far corner but the room was mostly empty. The lights weren't fully on, but she could see him removing his shoes. She hadn't worn any in here, already enjoying the feel of her plush carpet under her toes. She cleared her throat as he shrugged off his coat. 

"At some point, you will have to meet with the Supreme Leader. He will know before long that you are here. Today, we begin with meditation." 

"Just meditation?" She asked, disheartened. He nodded and sat in the middle of the room, legs crossed. He pointedly looked at the empty space across from him and she quickly sat down. 

"You must learn to stop projecting your thoughts and start shielding." He said quietly. "This is a vital tool to flow in and out of the force." He shut his eyes, hands on his knees, and she followed suit. 

"So, Luke said just to breathe and look in between." She mentioned to him. Kylo sighed. 

"We are going to try a few chants. I am going to recite them to you and you will tell me which one you align with most." He knew that if the Supreme Leader saw him doing this, he would probably skin Kylo alive, so he had to do this fast. He had been doing some research deep into the archives of the ship and of the First Order, even digging into the old Republic and Galactic Empire for the knowledge of the other factions of force users. He had located a few, but one code stuck out to him that fit Rey perfectly. 

"I'm listening." She said softly, her eyes tightly shut. Kylo began: 

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." He paused. "What do you think of this code." 

Her eyes remained shut as the ideas flittered around. "There is passion though, passion and emotion to the way I have always lived. There is always chaos. There is ignorance everywhere. This one doesn't make any sense. The force is balance so saying that there is no passion and this leads to serenity is stupid." 

"Very good." He's pleased with this, glad she has all but rejected the jedi code. He knew from the first time going through her mind that she wasn't pure white light, but instead darker. "We begin againw ith another one. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free." 

"This one doesn't really make sense either." 

"Explain." This was his code he lived by, all passion, all emotion. He wanted to know where her fault was with his way of living. 

"Peace isn't a lie. Peace is an achievable concept. But your emotions can't rule you. You are not chained by anything." Her voice is taking on a mystical tone. She was floating through the force, touching what she could and trying to make sense of it all. 

"One last one, and we will try again." 

"Alright." 

"There is no dark side, nor a light side. There is only the Force. I will do what I must to keep the balance. There is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish." Her breath caught, and he could tell she was connecting deep down with it. "There is passion, yet peace. There is serenity, yet emotion. There is chaos, yet order." 

"That's it." She whispered, barely heard. "There is only the Force." Kylo watched her face clear, the lines smoothing out and the beat in the room quiet. In the corner, a scraping sound had him turning his head. The weights were floating and he was not doing so. She had her hands on the floor, her hair around her face, and she was glorious. 

"There is only the Force." The bond flared to life between them, an invisible tie that bound them together. Her mind fusing into his slowly, leaking into his conscious that helped him understand. She had dark aspects. She watched her family fly away, weaving selfish and painful thoughts through her mind. Watches as a fat slime degrades her, tells her that her work is useless, not even enough to feed herself. Watches as the dark takes hold of her heart while she claws another line into the side of a downed Imperial AT-AT, watches as she learns binary so that she can speak to those around her, speaks to her keepers, speaks to herself as she cries herself to sleep. She craved a family, craved someone to hold her and tell her it's okay, watches as the filthy junk trader pushes her and sells her body to the highest bidder on nights she has disappointed him. Watches as she tries to resist, but there was no use in it. They were bigger than her, crueler. She worked harder, the resentment for her family growing in her heart. She worked hard to avoid being sold, worked hard so that she would not be a disappointment to her family when they came back for her. 

Watches as she comes to realize, but never accept, that they would never be coming back. They were dead, or worse...they didn't care. They knew she would be hurt, would be degraded and beaten and abused in the hands of Jakku's keepers. 

She hated them. 

He can feel her, her desire to not hate, to not fall down that dark path. She craves to be good, regardless of her past. She saves a BB unit, even up against more food than she'd ever had in her life. Watches as she meets the defector, as they leave in Solo's scrap bucket ship.... As she meets him and tries to see a father in him, tries so hard to be what he would keep.... Then there's the sight of him in the forest, all dark and billowing, holding his lightsaber to her neck. The connection of her mind to his in the interrogation. The desire to hurt, to flee. Watches as he murders his father, her only father figure she ever had. 

Watches as then he murders Luke, the man who rejected her more than once, rejected everything she wanted to be, everything she was, and refused to see the dark in her was because of her past.... The present is coming up, he can feel it. He can feel his nose almost break under her fists, his blood dripping as he put her to sleep. The cold metal of the jail cell she was in, the feeling of being wanted as Kylo speaks to her through the door, begging and begging her to see things his way. Reminded of his fingers against hers. She knew he wouldn't change sides. But that's what she liked best about him. She knew where he stood, she knew exactly where she was and there was no lying. 

Then there was Hux, all red hair and pale skin, all powerful and calm. He was nice to her, something that hadn't happened in years, since the traitor. He was nice, but in the end, he still tried to abandon her on Takodana. 

Her eyes slid open to meet his, dark brown to dark brown, and he understood. He had once said to her, let the past die, but she couldn't. The past made her who she was. She couldn't throw that away. But she wanted to be good, so very much. She wanted to help the galaxy out, wanted to be someone her parents wouldn't have thrown away. 

He understood more than he ever could about her, more than what she would have ever told him willingly. 

 

\--- --- 

 

He repeated the code to her, and she felt her force align dead center in her body. His words bled into her mind, but something else was there too. A dark force but not unfamiliar to her. One she had fused with months before and continued after that. Images came to her, but they were not her own. She traveled the path of them, seeing a past that was not hers to see. She could see a dark-haired child, being shoved away by a mother and a father, the desire to be loved and the craving to be in their arms. Shoved away again, older now, but not disappointed by the rejection, coming to accept that they do not love him. Older now, a child who was being rammed away, given to the uncle who he tried to be close with, someone who he moved up to a maybe-father position. All the time a whispering, a dark thread under the thoughts of rejection, the idea that he isn't wanted. 

Waking up to a lightsaber over his body, the fear and the resolve pushing so hard against each other. He waited, and then the strike came down, his reflexes faster than his old uncle. Him bringing a stone hut down and crawling out, more than just his body hurting, all the while a whispering. Bring the most loyal to me, come to me, young Solo. I will save you, I will teach you all you need to learn. I will appreciate you, young apprentice. The temptation was there, and the desire, to be loved. Or even wanted. Just acknowledged. Something, something. 

Finding six others like him, six other dark whispers in the force, and killing the rest. Surrounded by slaughter, coated in Jedi blood, boarding a shuttle and heading to the home world of the Snoke, the Supreme Leader. The seven of them, five boys and two girls, finding family in each other. Creating their masks together, their weapons, creating a life together. Being trained in the dark side, finding comfort in the slaughter. Finding it all together, their bodies, their minds, all together. Being separated across the galaxy to do the bidding of the Supreme Leader, for years and years, being alone again. Finding comfort instead in slim, pale fingers against scarred skin, blue crystal eyes matching to dark brown ones. A soft moan, the taste of expensive whiskey and cigarettes on her lips, but not really her lips, they are his memories.... Fingers up her-his thighs, a mouth down below. Hiding from Snoke, hiding everything. An idea.... A thought between lover's lips passed quietly in the night. 

He's pulling away from her now that her eyes have met his. He wants to keep some things hidden. But she can't get the image out of her head. 

Pale fingers against a tan throat....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, just some filler, some force bond shit. Good building for later. Gotta get Rey to see this side of Kylo....  
> As you can probably tell, she isn't really as cannon as I wanted her to be. But in all honesty, I see Rey as someone who just wants to learn, for pete's sake! Someone teach this girl something! Kylo really wants Rey, but he wants Hux too, so don't worry, the slow build is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo left her in the training room, face flushed with the closeness of a mind meld brought heavier by the force bond, with instructions that he would meet her for breakfast. He quietly slipped out, leaving her shivering on the floor. Space was cold, the floor was cold, and she was cold-even though a thin layer of sweat coated her skin. 

She couldn't shake the image from her brain, the picture of those pale fingers along tanned skin, bruises under careful brushes, the taste of whiskey and cigarettes.... She brought a trembling finger to her lips, confused as to what memories were really his or hers. It all felt much like the same to her. She was embarrassed, but it was more him than her. Those memories weren't for her to see. Much like hers weren't for him to see. 

But she felt closer to him, understood why he chose Snoke over his own lineage. Understood the feeling of being pushed away, being forgotten and left alone, of being rejected so many times that the thought of even trying again was horrifying. 

She stood up and left the training room, not looking up from her feet, and crashed into a lithe body. Hux grunted with the force she was moving, his hands coming up to grab her shoulders. 

"Oh! Good morning!" He was commenting to her. His fingers were on her skin, his touch warm. She looked up into those crystal eyes, her gaze pleading. 

"I understand why Ren chose the First Order and Snoke over his own family, but I cannot. I cannot choose this life." She gasped quietly, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Hux looked sympathetic, his fingers still on her. 

"You don't have to agree with this life. But you did choose it." He said to her. "You chose to stay here." 

"No, I didn't." She replied forcefully. "You two forced me here!" 

"You are more than welcome to try and escape, Rey. But it's like you said last night." He reminded her, removing his hands and gripping the towel he had over his left shoulder. "The resistance can't win when we've got more resources and more man-power. We are going to win." 

"So?" She was quiet because she knew he wasn't lying to her. She knew, deep down, the First Order would win. 

"You want to be powerful, Rey. You want to not be left behind, or forgotten, and you want a taste of the ultimate power." Her lower lip trembled at his words. She wanted them to be wrong. "You want to belong." 

"I do belong with them." 

"That's why they've come for you." Hux's tone was thick with accusation. "That's why they've searched for you, high and low, and then just given up." 

"They will find me." Her eyes finally let the tears fall. They burnt her cheeks. 

"They gave up, Rey. You've been gone about than 24 standard hours and maybe longer, since we found you on Ahch-To." He lifted his hand to wipe a tear off her chin. "They made you into a martyr." 

"What is that?" She didn't want to believe it, wanted to hear if maybe her definition was different than his. 

"They've written you and Skywalker off as dead. The last two Jedi, gone. They’ve been releasing all sorts of informative promos all night, detailing how you died for the Resistance, for the cause." He returned his hand to his own body and gave her a soft smile. "But here, you have a place. You have friends. You have Kylo Ren as a teacher, and as much as I hate to admit it, he is a know-it-all." 

"They wrote me off?" Her chest ached with the realization. They didn't even bother to look for her. "They say I'm dead?" 

"It's all over the feeds. I recommend reading them, they are very incorrect." He side stepped her and headed into the training room. "If you'll excuse me, it's weight day." The door slid shut behind him and she headed to her room. It hurt, the words and the conviction that he spoke them with. Trembling, she reached for the data pad, and turned it on. She clicked to a news feed and her face popped up, bright and bold, with the date of her supposed death. Leia had given the eulogy, stating Rey and her brother had died for the cause, murdered by Kylo Ren. 

It hurt. The betrayal, the refusal to even consider that she might have been alive and captured. So quick were they to write her off, much like her own kriffing parents had. She threw the data pad against the wall, but it didn't crack against the pressure. She pulled her clothes from her body and climbed into the shower, scalding water almost burning her skin. She let the water run over her, not scrubbing, and cried. 

 

\--- --- 

 

Kylo Ren was wearing his dark costume, sans mask, delicately cutting into a blue egg. She joined him, knowing full well her face was puffy and her eyes red, and quietly cut into her own. The yolk ran across the plate as she ate, scraping her fork to grab all the nutrition she could. Her thoughts betrayed her, no longer powered to escape but how to best enjoy her confinement. She knew she would never leave Kylo Ren. He wouldn't allow it, not now that they've joined minds. He must have felt her mind rolling because he stayed quiet, instead scraping the yolk off his own plate with a biscuit. Hux joined them eventually, his hair greasy with sweat and his hands trembling with exertion. 

"Did you see the feeds, Rey?" He asked her as he began to eat his own breakfast. She nodded, keeping her eyes down. Hux didn't ask, but she felt him and Kylo exchange glances. 

"You're nothing, Rey." Kylo's voice was soft, and she glanced up. "But not to me." His words rang through her head, their shared bond reflecting the honesty. "Not to us." 

Hux smiled, chewing on his biscuit. She was desperate to change the subject even though her chest ached a little less at the promise. 

"Did you cook?" She asked Kylo. Hux chuckled. 

"Ren doesn't cook." He said. "This came from the kitchen." 

"It's not bad." She told them, finishing her biscuit and pushing the plate away. 

"Hux can make a spectacular spread, when he has the time." Kylo bragged. Hux gave him a look but shrugged. 

"I learned...." He paused but decided to move on anyway. "When I was younger, I learned from my mother." This caught Rey's attention, but it was a story Hux was not ready to tell. "I am much too busy to cater to your ever whim, Ren." He finished the rest of his breakfast and left the table in a hurry. Kylo was the last to finish and grabbed all the plates. He put them in the skin and gestured at her to follow him. 

She remembered, the medical evaluation. 

The way he took her was winding, meant to confuse her. She was lost, and cold still even in the dark pants and long-sleeved shirt. The medical wing was down a lift, down some corridors, down another lift. She followed Kylo without speaking, head down. Slowly, slowly, accepting her fate here with them. Pale fingers to a dark bruise, delicate feather touch not bringing pain, but pleasure. 

The medical wing was all white, a crass difference in the grey and silver halls of the Finalizer. They must have been expecting her, because a droid approached and escorted them to a private room with the instruction of dressing in a robe that was on the bed. Kylo didn't leave, but she wasn't ashamed of her body, and dressed down and into the robe. He didn't look at her, instead focusing on a spot in his glove, picking at it while sitting in a chair in the corner. 

The doctor came in and drew blood-she was not fond of the needles-and left them alone again. It was quiet for a time. 

"Does everyone have this done?" She asked him, tired of hearing her own blood rushing in her ears. She held a swab to her elbow and bent the arm upward. 

"Only those that aren't First Order. Most prisoners we don't keep so, they don't get this either. Only those that come over." He was honest. "Even though you aren't technically First Order, we must see to your health." She nodded at this. A nurse opened the door, followed by another droid, and smiled at Rey. 

"Good day, Rey. Good day, Lord Ren." The nurse bowed her head to him in respect. "I might ask you...well...the next part of the exams is more private." Kylo's left eye twitched. 

"He can stay." Rey said quietly, not wanting to cause a rift. It would be better if he was here anyway, she told herself. She didn't want to be alone. 

"Well, since it's okay with you, we will begin the questions." The nurse pulled a data pad from her droid's grip and opened it, ready to write her answers down. "Age?" 

"I'm not sure. I think about nineteen standard years." She admitted. Kylo looked at her curiously. She was younger than she appeared to be, but he didn't doubt it. "I don't know when I was born, only that I was born in 15 ABY." 

"Alright, that's fine." The nurse smiled. "Any allergies? Any medications you take regularly?" 

"No." 

"Okay good." She took a long, thin metal tube out of her pocket and smiled at Rey. "I'm going to wave this over your body. It will let us view you in a three dimensional view on a computer station to do more in depth research so that you aren't here all day." Rey nodded and laid down, allowing the nurse to take the images. Finally, she let Rey sit up and replaced the tube in her pocket. "Now, when was the date of your last menstruation." The nurse didn't look at Kylo, but his cheeks grew hot. Rey shrugged. 

"I've only had one really, the initial one. I was twelve. I've had spotting on occasion but I was never...I wasn't...I think my health prevented it." She answered. 

"Yes, it does say you weigh about 54 kilograms. You are a little underweight, which would contribute to a lack of menses. Once we get your diet and exercise regimen regulated, it should start right back up! I will go ahead and give you a birth control implant to help as an estrogen supplement. Talking about birth control...." The nurse scrolled down, scribbling all the while. Rey knew where she was heading next and really didn't want to discuss it. "Are you sexually active?" 

"Not of my own free will. Started at thirteen, ended at fifteen or sixteen. That's all I want to say about that." Rey refused to look up, her body tense, hands balled into fists on her knees. 

"Since that's the case, we will test your blood for any diseases transmitted sexually. I am sorry to hear." The nurse seemed sincere. "We do have all types of doctors aboard. If you ever need to speak to one, a psychologist, just alert the staff. We have a no questions policy, and you can speak to a male or female doctor. They keep it confidential." 

"No, thank you." Rey was firm. The nurse smiled sadly again and nodded. 

"Very well." She scrolled further down. "Let me prep you for the implant, tracker and a series of vaccinations. You will be sore, maybe sick from these. It is normal. Especially since we have no way to test and see which ones you need or have had." The nurse gave her dad pad back to the droid and pulled a packet from her pocket. The droid rolled forward and, as the nurse swabbed Rey's arm down with an alcohol pad, began to produce shots from his innards. She was quick, giving Rey about seven before moving to her right arm and giving two more and placing the tracker under her wrist in the soft skin where it wouldn't be visible. The last was the implant, barely the size of a grain of rice, but the needle was substantially larger. The nurse numbed the area and injected her, the implant barely visible under her skin. 

The nurse and droid left, leaving Rey to get dressed. Kylo still didn't look, giving her a sense of modesty, and she hurriedly dressed. They left the medical bay with instructions to rest and alert the staff if she hadn't begun a menses in a month. 

"That was rather thorough." Rey said as they walked back to the officers' quarters. 

"Yes, it was." Kylo agreed. "I would have left if you really wanted me to, but after...this morning I figured there wasn't anything I didn't know. Besides, you're still-" 

"A prisoner, I know." Rey interrupted him. He shook his head. 

"You're new around here. I didn't want you to feel pressured or alone." It was a rather sentimental thought, Rey realized. Her first medical eval by the Resistance didn't give her any vaccinations, any birth control to regulate herself, just gave her a once over and left her be. The First Order had done more than the Resistance had, and she'd been here a day. They took a different route back to the rooms with Kylo stopping inside a large alcove. The doors shut behind them, leaving the two alone. Rey looked to the massive windows, observing a beautiful galaxy that was in the distance. The window lay in front of several rows of seating. A podium sat in front of the window. 

"It's a meeting room, but hardly used." Kylo said, removing his helmet. Rey watched as he locked the door, but she didn't mind. She didn't want to be bothered either while they spoke, and she wanted to talk about the meditation and chants. He walked down to the very first row of seats down a series of short stairs, and sat, gazing outward. She followed and sat next to him. They were quiet, observing, before he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She eyed him wearily. 

"I didn't know you smoked." 

"Bad habit, but like the dark side, I'm in too deep to quit." He brought a cigarette to his lips, lighting it with a small lighter, and replaced both in his pocket before pulling in a deep drag. The smell of menthol as he exhaled surrounded her, but it didn't bother her. 

"I wanted to ask you about the chants you said this morning. What were they?" 

"They were codes, actually." He took another drag, words clouded with smoke. "The first was the Jedi code, the second was the code of the Sith." 

"And the last?" 

"A long dead code of the Grey Jedi." 

"You think I could be a Grey Jedi?" 

"Yes. Someone who has both dark and light, someone who has the ability to choose which path they want to follow for whatever obstacle is in the way. They were all but eliminated by the Jedi." 

"Why?" 

"They operated how they saw fit, not regulating to the council of Jedi or really following the Jedi code. They could access the dark side of the Force without making the fall. They could walk the line, going one way or the other, based on the situation. They helped whoever needed helping, not a particular side." 

"This is why you think I'm grey." 

"I know for a fact you are grey. You have too much darkness in you to be truly a Jedi, but you are too good for the dark side." He took another drag, closing his eyes. 

"And the connection we shared?" She looked at him carefully as he considered his words. 

"You connected with the force. The force connects with everything. So, by default, our force bond is what connects us. The force made that connection stronger. We became one soul for a brief moment there." He looked into her eyes. "It's very dangerous to merge with someone else for long periods of time." 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because then the memories become confused. Two people can share a soul, sure, but in the end, there is no balance. There is no leaning force. It would be like a circle." He lifted the cigarette and drew a circle in the air with smoke and used the force to manipulate the smoke into an actual circle. Cigarette replaced between his lips, he raised his hand. "A circle can collapse if one side gives and bends too much." He demonstrated with the removal of one section, and the circle of smoke collapsed. 

"I see." She couldn't stop herself. "But you and Hux shared memories." 

Kylo coughed into the cigarette. "That's not...we don't share a force bond, or a soul for that matter." 

"But you share something." 

"That's private." He was getting upset. 

"I showed you my entire life, with how private it was to me. Your mind gave me memories that showed that we are the same, Ben." 

"Do not call me that." His voice was harsh, and she knew she had crossed a line. 

"Alright, Kylo. But your mind gave me memories to show that we are the same. We are both so alone." She was lamenting to him and he bent forward, away from her. 

"We aren't alone if we have each other." He whispered. She nodded. 

"So then teach me, Kylo Ren. Show me the power of the force." She felt her soul ripping as she did what she said she would never do. But Rey needed a teacher, this much she knew. She sunk from the chair and to her knees, hands coming to rest on his arm. "Please, show me the ways of the force." 

Kylo looked down at her and brought a gloved hand to stroke her from ear to chin with his thumb. He needed a student, and he needed her to be it. "Yes, my apprentice. I will teach you." 

 

\--- --- 

 

Hux stood on the bridge, looking out at the galaxy on the horizon. He always enjoyed space, even when he was younger. He knew that this would be his one day, even as he heard whispers that his father pitied the little bastard red-headed child that ran around his legs. His arms came to meet behind his back, hands tight together, as his comm beeped from his pocket. He fished the device out, opening it to read the message. 

'She agreed to be my student. -Ren' 

A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, and he was quick to reply. 

'Where is she? -A. Hux' 

'Resting. The vaccs and implant really took a lot out of her. -Ren' 

'Let her rest, then. We can celebrate tonight. -A. Hux' 

He replaced the device and looked back out at the stars. They belonged to him. 

 

\--- --- 

 

It had been years since she had run a fever, but the cold of space really helped with keeping it down. She sat on the couch, blanket tight around her body as she shivered. Kylo handed her a glass of water with the command to keep drinking. He was typing on his comm device, most likely to Hux, but she couldn't care less. 

"Do they always work this fast?" She asked with a weak tone. 

"Just means that you were carrying some sort of sickness. The vaccinations will help eradicate the illness and then we can begin to train. But for now, take your time in recovering." He sat in the chair as she shivered, his data pad on his knees. She sipped at her water before placing it on the table. He didn't look up at her, even as she slouched over, bringing her legs up to tuck under her body. 

"Will you-" She paused as another shiver overtook her. He looked up curiously. 

"What?" He asked, not unkind. She looked down at the spot and he took her meaning, slightly based on the bond. He didn't want to get sick, but he knew that she was mostly feverish because the microbots were going through her bloodstream destroying all the disgusting things she'd encountered through her life. He got up and sat next to her, knowing her pride was destroying her but her desire to be warm was much higher. Always the survivor. 

She leaned into his shoulder as he brought his game back up on the data pad. Rey's eyes shut as she choked her pride down and enjoyed the warmth he brought her. Within moments, she let sleep take her. 

Kylo looked down as her eyes shut, feeling her force signature resting finally, as her body fought to rid itself of the impurities. He went back to his numbers game, matching and dragging in place where things belonged, still tasting his menthol in his lungs. He tried not to indulge much, but after a cigarette before his shower, and after the medical appointment, he found his lungs clawing at his throat, desperate for the stress relief. He wasn't craving now, just missing the taste. It was only early afternoon, but Rey was asleep with fever and he was hungry already. He exited the game and ordered some lunch for three people, assuming Hux would join him at some point. He went back to the game for distraction, playing another round before the droid showed up to deliver the food. Hux was quick behind it, shedding his coat and hat to better enjoy lunch. He glanced down at Kylo with amusement. 

"You're now a decorative pillow, Ren." 

"Oh, shut up." Kylo teased back, slowly getting up. Rey stirred, opening her eyes and sitting up with a yawn. Her eyes were red, cheeks dark with fever, while shivering still, but she got up and joined them at the table. Kylo had ordered her a broth with some sort of fowl baked with vegetables floating. It went down smooth and she ate quietly while Kylo and Hux discussed the ongoing of the ship. She couldn't pay them mind but was polite when asked questions about how she felt. 

"I'm just cold, is all." She admitted after describing her fever and headache to them. "Space is cold. Everywhere is cold compared to Jakku." 

"Jakku is one of many desert planets, but it is definitely hot. I will have the atmosphere regulated in your room to be warmer if that would better suit you." Hux offered. She nodded taking another sip of her soup. Something brushed against her leg and she jumped. 

"What was that?" She asked, peeking under the table. Something was crawling under there, weaving its way through their legs. 

"That? Just Millicent. She's an orange feline, very young, very sassy. She does have claws, so be careful." Hux reached down to pet his sweet girl, and she meowed in response. 

"You have a pet?" She asked Hux in surprise. 

"Well...she was given to me. I take care of her." Hux shrugged, offering a piece of his meat to the cat, who accepted it and sped off to the other side of the room to feast on her treat. "I am one of the few to bring my pet aboard, although I'd rather her be home, I'd never get to see her." 

"She's safe here. She's gotten out twice, and both times been returned." Kylo said. Rey nodded and pushed her soup away. She bent her head over and rested it on the cold table. The two were quiet, and she closed her eyes. Fingers brushed against her forehead, feeling the warmth and beaded moisture on her hairline. She wondered who's fingers they were, but they were blessedly cool and decided she didn't care. 

"Maybe you should go lie down." Hux mumbled, brushing her hair away from her face. "The fever should be gone in a few hours once the vaccines are done, and then you can begin your training." 

She nodded and crossed the room to her door, heading to bed. Hux looked at Kylo, who had his mouth stuffed full of fowl. 

"What?" Kylo asked between bites. Hux rolled his eyes. 

"I can smell the cigarettes off you Kylo." Hux chuckled. "An even worse habit than my drinking, I'd say." 

"They can fix a liver and replace lungs. Nothing as stupid as addiction will kill us." Kylo took Rey's bowl and dumped the contents, leaving it in the sink with the morning's dishes. Hux sat back as Kylo took the plates and did the same. 

"How long before we can do it?" Hux asked. Kylo sighed. 

"She pledged herself to me today. A few weeks of training to make her stronger will help us when we take him down." They spoke quietly even though there were no cameras in the room. Treason was too serious to be taken lightly. 

"Does Supreme Leader know we have her?" 

"I hadn't been summoned so I haven't told him. But we will have to soon." 

"It was in the most recent report, so you'd better come up with a lie quick. Say she was too sick to be brought to him. I don't think she would last long with him." 

"She won't. He will destroy her mind." Kylo rubbed his eyes while Hux yawned. "She's grey, not all good but not all bad. She won't join him, but she will join us if we tell her we will stop the war." 

Hux considered this, trying to make the plans fit the time frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next time! And the plot thickens!


	4. Chapter 4

The fever passed after a solid nap and she awoke for dinner, feeling much better but lethargic. Barefoot again, she sat at the table drinking her glass of water. The rooms were empty aside from the little orange cat who was zooming around the living room. She could feel Ren approaching through the bond, which had strengthened considerably since that morning, and could even feel a presence coming up with him. 

Her fingers trembled as she stroked a bead of water down the side of her glass, reflecting on her newest life choice. She had always been a survivor. It was important to live to the next day, trying to make her dead –or horrid- parents proud. With the confirmation that the Resistance had made her a martyr without even trying to even find her body, she was more resolved with her decision to become an apprentice to the Master of the Knights of Ren. She never could have foreseen that she would be aboard the Finalizer, in the rooms of General Hux and Kylo Ren. The First Order had given her shelter, food, medicine and even –dare she say it- budding friendship between two of the most powerful people on the ship. 

Her mind tried to wrap around the betrayal she was feeling, tried to bring it to light, but something in her pushed it away. This is where she was supposed to be, this is where the force had guided her, and so she decided she wouldn’t let an emotion like guilt get in her way. She just wanted to know her place in the galaxy. Who cares who taught her and what she learned? At the end of the day, weren’t the people fighting wars on opposite sides still technically in the right? They were fighting what they believed in, trying to share their beliefs with others and share their way to fix the problems of the galaxy. She sighed, digging the heels of her hands into her eyes in frustration. She hoped her feelings would resolve when she received more lessons on controlling emotions. 

The door slid open and she looked behind her to see Ren and Hux sharing a gaze between them that brought a flush to her cheeks. They were smiling softly at something one of them had said in the hall and walked in together. 

“Are you feeling better?” Hux asked her gently after he noticed she was waiting for them. She nodded and shrugged at the same time. 

“I’m feeling better physically. Mentally I’m very drained. This is the most I’ve slept and ate in... well...years.” She watched as they joined her at the table. She took a polite sip of her drink to moisten her throat which had grown dry, sensing they were wanting to talk with her. 

“I am sorry that you had to see what the Resistance had to say about you.” Hux seemed sincere in his apology. Rey thought back to Ren telling her that she meant something to the two of them. 

“I’m incredibly disappointed in them. I thought that maybe them not finding a body would have suggested I had been captured.” She decided since they were being honest that she would give them the same curtsey. “I thought I meant more to them than I guess I really did.” 

“If anyone dies on a First Order mission, we always make sure to collect bodies. If bodies are not found or the death not witnessed by any of our own, they are presumed missing in action or captured. We never assume anyone is lost unless we have proof.” Hux told her. “Our list of MIA casualties is so long it would almost be easier to write everyone off, but that is poor for morale and we would never leave anyone behind.” 

“I didn’t know that.” Rey whispered. “There is a lot I don’t know about the First Order. I’d like to know what the goal is.” 

“Well, to bring peace and order to the galaxy. To make sure that there is available work for anyone who needs it, to make sure that children have an opportunity for education and to be fed. To create a system where everyone has a place.” Hux said. 

“So, you want to control everyone?” Rey asked. Hux felt his jaw clench and tried not to get frustrated with her. 

“As opposed to having everyone run around free? Children going hungry and uneducated? Parents abandoning their younglings with junk traders?” Hux stopped himself, knowing he might have crossed a line. “Slavery will be outlawed to all planets within our control once we can regulate the trade and the government on those planets.” Rey felt herself getting frustrated. She knew she was an uneducated girl from a backwards planet in the height of proper society, totally unprepared and not sure of what was going to happen. She hated being reminded of it. 

“I know I don’t have the typical education, but I know a lot about ships and engines from having to take them apart my entire life. I know how to fight, how to win and how to protect myself. I can speak several languages and even binary. I am only nineteen –I think- so I have my whole life ahead of me. I can learn to fit into whatever you’re trying to build here.” Rey was swallowing her pride here. She’d already pledged herself to learning whatever Kylo Ren was going to teach her, might as well take the entire plunge and give herself a chance to be a high-ranking official in the winning side. “I can be trained to fill whatever roll you need me to.” 

“No.” Kylo spoke up suddenly. Hux jumped a little but didn’t disagree with him. 

“No, you do have an important role already with Ren.” Hux smirked. “Besides, you aren’t First Order material. You’ve got too much...heart.” He was teasing her again. She felt her chest tighten as she returned she smile cautiously. 

“I’ve got so much to offer, so much I gave to the Resistance and they threw it away. Let me give it to you instead.” She knew what she was offering, but she didn’t care anymore. She thought of Leia’s kind words on her eulogy. ‘She was a kind soul who knew right from wrong, who cared to give her life to the Resistance and sought out the difficult path to become a Jedi and paid the ultimate price – her life. She gave everything for the Light.’ Rey placed her hand in the middle of the table, heart thrumming to the final sentence she’d read. ‘We gave her a proper Jedi burial, cremating her body to make it once with the force.’ 

“Are you ready for this Rey? There’s no going back if you decide to join us here.” Hux was watching her carefully. He wanted her to make this decision for herself, and it looks like the Resistance had actually helped in this case. Ren’s fingers glided over the table and touched hers, still gloved. She took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I’m sure, general.” She looked at his eyes, icy blue and confident, calculating her words. “I want to belong somewhere. The Resistance threw me away, like my parents did...like I’m garbage. I’m not stupid. I know you know the value of strength and survivors.” His slender fingers crept up to cover Ren’s and hers. 

“If you’re sure, then welcome to the First Order, Rey of Jakku.” Hux gave her a cunning smile and retracted his hand, standing. As he did so, the door chimed. Hux moved towards it and let the droid in. It carried a tray with several meats and cheeses on it, surrounded with crackers. Rey was starving. They devoured the tray of food quietly, exchanging small glances, and once finished, Hux left the room claiming he had some work to do. Somehow Rey knew that Kylo wanted to discuss something with her. He pulled the bond between them taut and she sighed at the relief of being close, of belonging to something. 

“You want to say something.” She said as she placed her glass of water down. She would never get used to having a luxury such as this; she feared that it would go missing as soon as she let it go. Kylo gazed up at her from his empty plate with a pleased look. 

“You really mean it. You’re going to stay.” He whispered. She shrugged, unsure of his gaze or how to confirm his words. She finally settled on telling the truth. 

“Leia lied about me. She lied about finding a body, and about cremating me.” It hurt to say it aloud. “She was right when she said I gave everything to the Resistance. But I didn’t give my life. They wouldn’t even look for my body. They wrote me off. They didn’t even try. Luke wouldn’t teach me. He would barely give me the time of day. I had to beg for lessons, like I used to have to beg for portions.” It had made her feel disgusted that he wouldn’t even look at her, wouldn’t consider an abusive past could have burrowed some dark feelings deep down under her light. 

“I don’t make you beg, Rey.” She knew it was true. “I’ve never lied to you. I’m a monster, and I murdered my father and uncle. If I get the chance, I’ll murder my mother too. I want nothing more than to fall into the power the darkness has to offer, and to finish what Grandfather started.” This was the truth about him, nothing new to her. She knew he wanted the galaxy and she had promised to help him achieve it. Somehow, it was bothering her less and less as time went on, as she realized how crushed the Resistance would be on the final day of this war. 

“Yes, Kylo, I know.” She watched as his emotions ran through his eyes. 

“You have pledged yourself to be my apprentice. This means that my master will want to meet you. I will not allow him to hurt you.” 

“But what if he wants you to hurt me?” She sounded so small. 

“I won’t allow that to happen. You mean a great deal to me, Rey.” He confessed. She felt herself swallow the confusion. 

“I mean a great deal to you...the same way that the general does?” He ignored her, standing to clear the plates and leave the room. She sat at the table, watching him go, and let her thoughts run crazy. She knew it would be hours before they joined her again. Solitude had never bothered her before like it did now. Sure, she would kill time learning the games on her data pad and avoid the news feeds like crazy, but the solitude without work meant her brain could think about slender fingers and tanned skin, about her coming in between an attachment formed before the bond. She threw the data pad down next to her, unable to focus, and she couldn’t stand to see her face with a supposed date of death plastered on virtually every news source except the First Order supporter sites. It bothered her. She was nobody just a few weeks ago, and now people mourned her, people that didn’t even know another force sensitive existed until Leia’s goodbye. 

It was baffling to her that she had been betrayed. Betrayal itself was not new to her but she had considered Leia a confident, maybe a mother figure she was desperate to have. Thinking back on it, she hadn’t had very many conversations with her, had only connected in a way that those who hurt did, and shared a hug over the loss of Leia’s husband. Leia had given her a tracker when she left for Luke’s planet, the tracker that the First Order had destroyed and left on the planet. They’d even taken to removing the grain of rice in her palm, a backup tracker for the Resistance to find her if she’d lost the other tracker. 

She gazed around the room from her spot on the couch, looking out into space and trying to relax. Millicent was nowhere to be found, but Rey noticed that Hux’s door was slightly ajar a foot from the floor. The cat must slip in and out at her own pleasure. The stars weren’t moving fast; the ship looked to be just floating around until more solid orders came through, but she felt anxious. She reminded herself again that she’d picked this now, she chose to stay here and learn the ways of the force through Kylo Ren. She had already started to form a small friendship with the general. She wanted to belong somewhere, and at this point, the only place to do so was right where she had ended up. 

\--- --- 

Hux was waiting for Kylo Ren around the corner, having snuck off to give the two a moment to talk. He knew when people needed privacy and this was definitely a moment the two needed alone. It was a big step for the two of them, and they knew it. They hadn’t expected it to be this easy, but she must have been hurting a lot worse than they’d assumed for her to leap into their open arms. The Resistance had helped. The idiots had written her off for dead and even lied about a burial for her. 

The nail in the coffin. 

He gave a small smile and drug one of his fingers over the top of his other hand, touching a small scar that crossed from one side to the other. The first that Kylo had helped to heal after their failure to retrieve Skywalker the first time, so many years ago. The torture had gone on for hours that evening, Snoke leaving them both alive –barely- and frustrated with their own selves. He left and the two peeled themselves off the ground, limping back to the shared block of rooms and collapsing on the couches. Of course, the couches had been ruined and replaced after, but at the time all that mattered was getting somewhere safe and private to bleed out in peace. 

Kylo had started at Hux’s hand, a damp washcloth rubbing away at extra blood that was coming from the cut on his hand. Hux looked at Kylo, an understanding passed through the two of them. They might not like each other, but the two were in the same boat as far as they were concerned. Both in a high place, both able to fail and fall at Snoke’s command. And it was then the treason had been born, shared as Kylo whispered that this wasn’t the worst it had ever been as he cleaned the drying blood off the pale, freckled skin of the general. 

It was the first time they spoke without insulting one another and realized they had much in common. Parents who hated them, the desire to be better than the ones before them, to finish works someone had started and make it their legacy. 

Hux looked up as footsteps came around the corner. Kylo’s mask was back on, secured and terrifying, but Hux joined his side as they made their way to the viewing room. 

\--- --- 

Rey wasn’t sure when the two would be back, but she knew she wanted a shower before then. She was sticky from her fever earlier and her muscles sore from her body warding off illnesses. The water was so relaxing. If they had water they could waste on their own bodies, the Resistance wouldn’t win the war anyway. All the Resistance had had were weak and sometimes erroneous sonics that blew cold on occasion. Sometimes, the pilots went a week without any sort of hygiene because resources ran low. It hadn’t bothered her. On Jakku, even a sonic was rare and a risk. She only took one when she really needed to because she didn’t want to be caught naked by a stranger. Again. 

She washed her body with some sort of soap that was in her stall and scrubbed the oily skin until she was feeling polished and prim. Her hair was wonderfully smooth with the oils she’d been given to clean it. Her fingernails were cleaner than they’d ever been in their life. Even her feet didn’t have a lingering odor that followed her from her shoes. A water shower was a nice concept and she’d started to grow accustomed to it. Accustomed to the realization that the side she had fought for wasn’t going to win the war. Accustomed to the side she was now on, the side she had chosen.... 

She was sitting on her bed, tucking her feet into socks –socks!- when the feeling hit her. It was a tightening in her stomach, a sort of pulling on the bond. She sat straight up as she felt something pressing against her front. There wasn’t anyone there, of course, but somehow, she knew Kylo Ren was close to someone else. Someone that wasn’t her. Her chest tightened with this realization. She wanted to see who this was, who dared to approach her master in such a personal setting. As far as she was aware, Jedi abstained from any and all pleasure. What the dark side did was none of her concern, but she was sure they also refrained from such activity. The feeling of cigarettes on her tongue, however, had her believing the opposite. She gave the bond a half-hearted tug to see if it would bring their minds together, pleased that it was tunneling her to the viewing room her and to her master. 

Kylo Ren was sitting on the first row, head thrown back with eyes shut tight, cigarette between lips giving the area around him a hazy appearance. She approached him but for the first time, he was almost unaware she was here with him. His eyes opened to meet hers, glazed with a type of emotion she’d never seen before, and his hand came up to pull the cigarette from his lips. He exhaled, letting the cloud of smoke out with a moan, and she felt her stomach drop again. She approached closer, his smirk apparent now, and she knew she was approaching on a private moment. 

She could see a ginger head now, bobbing between Kylo’s thighs, making obscene sounds with his mouth. She’d seen this in her past, a girl being held by her hair as someone forced themselves into her mouth, choking on the taste. This was different. Kylo didn’t have his hands in Hux’s hair, forcing him down. Hux was enjoying this, so it seemed, by the glances he kept giving Kylo, it was clear that Hux really liked what he was doing. 

Her throat was dry, from his cigarette, from what she saw. Kylo’s eyes were on hers as he let out another explicit sound. She began to apologize but no sound would come out. She felt the bond lessening as another drawn out whine came from the Knight’s throat. She took a step back as his hips bucked up into the red heads mouth. She shut her eyes, something was tightening in her abdomen, she had to leave before the end. 

“Fuck.” The word came from Kylo, his voice thick with smoke and deep from arousal. “God Armitage....” His hips bucked upward again and he let out a grunt. The cigarette was hanging from Kylo’s fingers and as he came, he dropped the thing. He must have caught it using the force because it didn’t actually hit the ground, instead it floated just a few inches above the carpet. Rey’s eyes were stuck on Hux, his lips dripping with a thick white liquid. His tongue came out and licked the excess away, letting Kylo’s member fall from his mouth and back to his lap. Hux brushed his mouth with the back of his hand and stood from his knees. The front of his pants tented upward, and Rey felt her eyes widen. Kylo brought the cigarette back to his hand so that he could raise it to his lips. He stood, not bothering to button his pants, and planted a kiss to the general’s mouth. 

Rey opened her eyes and she was in her room. Her thighs were pressed together, her underwear damp, her throat dry. She grabbed the water off her bedside table and drank the entire thing in two long gulps. She knew the two were close, but she didn’t know what to make of what she just saw...or how Kylo knew she had been watching and he let Hux continue. 

He’d called Hux by his first name, Armitage. She felt horrible that she’d tresspassed on their private moment. 

Kylo had taken her to that room, and she had sat in that same position when she’d pledged herself to him. She decided to take another shower before bed. 

\--- --- 

Hux remembered the first time Kylo had kissed him. The two had come from Snoke’s latest verbal abuse and both were sorely beaten from the harsh words and blatant threats. They were three-fourths of the way through a bottle of Corellian whiskey, absolutely plastered to the furniture holding them, not even bothering with shot glasses anymore. They’d abandoned them on the table, instead passing the green bottle back and forth between them. Hux typically didn’t share, especially not his rare –and expensive- whiskey that he’d brought on board with him, but Kylo had looked exceptionally distraught over the threat of replacement as the Master of the Knights of Ren and his very own apprentice. 

“I jus’ dan’t gettit.” Hux slurred, pointing to the window. His hand was ungloved, collar pulled away from his neck and jacket slung over the arm of the couch. He didn’t really care that his words were garbled or that he was swaying on the couch. He just wanted to forget his own threats, that anyone could be a puppet in his shoes, that he was in fact replaceable. 

“Dongetwhat?” Ren asked. He was more intoxicated than Hux was, purely because Hux drank whiskey like water sometimes. He looked out the window as if that held the answer, passing the bottle back. Hux took a short sip, his face tensing up with the bitter taste. 

“Don’t ge’ why you an’ thos’ otha’ magical magi –hic- magicians jus’ disa-uh-pear. He’d neva’ fin’ you.” Hux was curious, his eyes wide. Ren turned back and they had both slouched down low, their faces inches from one another. Ren let out a deep breath, Hux could taste the alcohol in the air between them and shrugged at the statement. 

“He knows mah mind. He ca’ find an’one.” Ren whispered. His look changed to one of fear. “But if tha’ was tru’, he coulda find Sky’alker by naw.” 

“My thought-” But Hux was cut off by Ren’s lips on his. He responded after a split second, his lips finding a fit that worked, their tongues dancing between them. Even though Ren had some cigarettes hours before, Hux could taste the menthol. It would be a taste he committed to memory. Ren pulled Hux off the couch, slowly stripping away his shirt and pants, followed by his own. The hands were much gentler than Hux would have imagined them to be, calloused but gentle along Hux’s freckled skin. They were both down to their underwear, both attached at the lips and making their way to a room. Ren’s ended up being closer, and they made sure the door was tight behind them. Hux ended up on his back, his hands traveling up the river of muscle along Ren’s broad back, along the strong shoulders and then to cup his hands on the sides of the square jaw. Ren broke the kiss and began to nip down Hux’s neck, leaving small little pink marks wherever his teeth went. 

“You bruise easily.” Ren whispered against Hux’s skin. He knew this, it had been his skin after all, but knowing that Ren knew and still continued to nip at him sent shivers down his spine right to his dick. He rocked his hips into Ren’s solid ones, relishing in the feeling of hardness against his own. Ren in turn pressed his hips into Hux’s and ground, letting out a soft gasp at the feeling. Hux could tell Ren had done this before. A reassurance that it was okay to keep going. Ren was his junior by four years, but in all his own 32 years of life, Hux had never taken a virgin, and had no desire to. Ren’s fingers had traveled down to the waistband of Hux’s black shorts, and he gave a gasp of affirmation so that Ren would slip them down. He did so, followed by his own, and Hux was shocked to see the tanned skin followed every crevice of the body above his own. Hux knew he was pale compared to, well, everyone else, but next to Ren, he looked like a cold moon. Ren’s lips were kissing down Hux’s chest, down his stomach, across the tuff of ginger hair that led down to a small swatch of landscaped hair. Ren chuckled, running his fingers through it and giving it a tug. 

“I like this.” The words were slurred together and still made his dick twitch. Then, as if it was the most natural thing on earth, Ren took Hux all the way down his throat. Hux let out a slur of obscenities, gasping and bucking up into the warmth that was Kylo Ren’s mouth. He couldn’t say much as he was speechless, completely unknown that such a smart mouth could do such a wonderful trick and let himself be ravished. He couldn’t stop the slew of words that poured from his lips as much as he could stop the wet, obscene sounds coming from Ren’s mouth as he swallowed his cock. It had been a few months since his last sexual encounter and he knew he wouldn’t last long if Ren kept running his teeth along the sensitive skin near the top of his dick every time he pulled off the member with a thick ‘POP’, and he voiced as much. This only encouraged Ren, who began to move faster, humming around him, and then the orgasm hit Hux suddenly, as they usually did when he was this plastered. 

“FUCK!” He shouted, gyrating his hips against Ren’s hands as they held him in place. Ren swallowed, another fact that he was glad to learn. “Fuck.” Hux mumbled as his hands shook. Ren returned to his place above Hux and joined their lips. He could taste himself mixed in with the menthol, salty and thick against the tongue of his once enemy turned friend. 

“Now tha’ was great.” Ren whispered, grinding down into Hux’s hip. Hux was only glad to return the favor. 

\--- --- 

He was always reminded of that drunken night whenever he went down on Ren. They rarely showed any type of affection outside their rooms, but that was currently out of the selection with Rey staying there. Hux knew Kylo harbored feelings for the little slug, but now having met her, he could see where those feelings came from. She was a fragile creature, so jumpy and scared, and broken. Fuck was she broken. It would take something really strong to repair that shell of a woman. Well, more of a girl. Ren had told him she was only 19 standard, which blew his mind. He wondered absentmindedly if Ren had shared his age with Rey. 

He slowly unbuttoned the pants while Ren smoked his cigarette, casually accepting the blow job, enjoying the affections today. He was already hard when Hux pulled him from his pants, and with a swipe of his tongue from base to head, he engulfed the tip in his mouth. He wasn’t a deep throater like Ren was, but he had learned some tricks over the past few years of being intimate with him. He tightened one hand over Kylo’s balls, knowing the younger man enjoyed the sensation, and used the other to run his nails over the still covered thighs. Kylo threw his head back and moaned around the cigarette. He looked up at his bedmate from under his thick lashes, enjoying the way he could unwind the force user by just using his mouth. He moved his hand from Kylo’s thigh and used it to stroke where his mouth could not reach, the last two inches of his cock. Both were just about equal in size and girth and never really felt competition, except times when Hux had to use his hand. He wished he could take Kylo into his throat like Ren could but that ended up with Hux over the toilet vomiting and all but killed the mood. 

He’d only tried twice after that before circumventing to using his hand on the last inches. Ren was adamant that Hux still gave him the best head he’d ever received, and Hux was glad, because before Ren admitted that, he felt that the blow jobs he gave were subpar. He felt Ren tense above him, a slurred sound of arousal ripping the smoke from his lungs. He could feel Ren tightening in his mouth. “Fuck! God Armitage.” Another moan, followed by the cigarette falling. Hux would have worried, but Kylo caught it by using his force magic, and it floated above the carpet. He let Ren buck into his face a few times as he emptied himself into Hux’s mouth. He pulled away, letting a little cum slip out, before swallowing what he could. He licked whatever was left off his lips and stood, wiping at his mouth. He knew he was hard as hell, but ignored that in favor of Ren standing, pants still undone, for a kiss. 

Hux had his blowjob repaid with one from Ren, but he never lasted long when Ren’s mouth was concerned. He’d had several men, woman and humanoid's give him oral pleasure, but the best was Kylo Ren. Once he was saited, vision foggy with orgasm, he looked at Ren with a smirk. 

“She watched.” Kylo told him. Instead of being upset, Hux felt something akin to arousal. 

“Did she like it?” He asked Ren. Kylo shrugged but Hux saw the underlying emotions. “I’m okay with it, you know. With whatever is happening there.” 

“I’m not sleeping with her.” Kylo snapped. The moment ruined, Hux buttoned himself up and watched as Kylo put his most recent cigarette out. 

“I’m just saying, if you were...it would be okay.” Hux was speaking softly. “You aren’t committed to me, Ren. You aren’t pledged to me like you are to her. You two all but share a soul. You told me that you’ve share a lot through this bond.” 

“But I need you.” Ren looked up at Hux as he said it, honest permeating the air. They didn’t talk about what they did, just accepted it for what it had been. But it was true. Ren needed Hux like he needed the menthol, and Hux needed Kylo like he needed whiskey. They were poison to each other. 

“But you need her too.” Hux drew a line down Kylo’s cheek with his thumb. “Besides, I’ve had to share you with the knight’s before. I can share with her too.” 

“I haven’t had a knight since I’ve been with you.” Ren admitted. Hux was taken aback by that but said nothing. “She might not be a bedmate like you are though, Armitage. She is just a bond mate and my apprentice.” Even as he said it, there wasn’t much conviction in his voice. Hux nodded. 

“Alright Ren. Whatever you say. Whatever makes her agreeable to our plans.” At this, Kylo smirked. 

“I don’t think that will be a problem once I start sharing with her the past.” 

“What past?” 

“The torture. She’s been tortured in her life too. Not by Supreme Leader, obviously, but her entire history is betrayal and hurt. She will need you too at some point. A friend.” 

“I can be a friend to her.” Hux told Ren. The two began to exit the room, unsure of what type of stalemate was passing over the two of them as Ren decided on his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well there it was, smuttttttt  
> I imagine that in the Star Wars universe, much like Donald Glover said, it would be impossible to be straight...there are just too many creatures out there for lovin'!  
> ALSO I DO NOT OWN MILLICENT BUT DAMN WHOEVER INVENTED THE IDEA THAT HUX HAS A KITTY NEEDS TO LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I OWE THEM COFFEE OR SOMETHING  
> this is the internet I signed up for


	5. Chapter 5

Water cascaded down her face and she rubbed it away into her hair. She was breathing heavily, unsure of what she just saw and even more unsure of the deep, heady feeling in her abdomen. She was shivering, anxious, and she loathed the feeling. She was a strong woman, a unique individual who had force powers, who had grown up in the sludge of the galaxy...who was completely unwound by watching her master, Kylo Ren, receiving oral pleasure from her sort of friend, General Armitage Hux. 

Her roommates were in a relationship. This shouldn’t bother her. She was only hear to learn the ways of the force, and she had pledged herself to the First Order, who had accepted her for what she was. So why were her thoughts so...unlike her? She’d never had a satisfactory sexual feeling –much less encounter- that had ever triggered such feelings in her. She’d never felt that dampness between her legs. She ran her hands down her breasts, gasping at the feeling of her calloused fingers rubbing against her nipples. She’d never seen her breasts as being an object other than something for the men to grasp painfully at, yet here she was, feeling her thighs tighten as she repeatedly rubbed her hands over her chest. 

She bit down on her lip, holding a whine in, blushing everywhere, as she decided to try something new. She remembered the tightening in her stomach, the tenseness of her thighs, and where that feeling pointed her to. She let her fingers drop down through the dark patch of hair between her legs, and into her folds. She’d only done this a few times, to feel the damage done by others, and never in a sexual manner, so she wasn’t sure what to look for. She ran a finger around the area, probing, until she was able to locate the dampness. She pressed a finger into the area, the slickness not giving any resistance, as she pumped her finger in and out slowly. The sensation was nice, made her gasp in pleasure, but didn’t bring anything more to the table. It didn’t bring that feeling back, the one Ren had as Hux had swallowed him. She retracted her finger and slid it upward. There, a bundle of nerves that had her shout, that was where the tingle was coming from. She pressed against it, testing the feeling. It was sensitive, but incredibly small, and the more she rubbed against it, the better it began to feel. 

She chewed her lower lip between her teeth, holding the sounds in her throat, one hand gripping her nipple firmly while the other worked circles on the small bud. She was leaning against the cold tile, a stark difference from the searing water that spurted over her body. She tilted her head back, quickening her fingers to work a tighter circle. She moved to her other nipple, pulling hard, and felt her body tensing up. She felt as though she had to urinate and for a second stopped her ministrations. The feeling began to subside and she began again, confused as to what her body was playing at. She felt it again, the build in her stomach, starting at her trembling legs and moving up her body. She pulled roughly again, her breast almost screaming in response, as she found the sensation again. She stopped for a moment as the feeling of needing to relieve herself came back. 

She grew frustrated, unsure of herself, but decided to try once more. She swapped hands, her right hand getting sore from the movement. She took her top lip between her teeth, scraping it with her lower as she moaned loudly. Her knees bent slightly, she brought a hand up to her throat, applying a little pressure to curb her arousing sounds. The feeling went straight to her center, and she quickened her fingers again. She was unsure, but as the sensation grew and stars bloomed from behind her sealed eyes, she decided she would rather just pee all over her hand than deprive herself of the feeling again. She let the feeling grow, the tightness around her throat and inside her, the muscles so hard that she wasn’t sure the pressure would ever be relieved, when the sudden need hit her again. She squeezed tightly inside her and released. 

Her vision grew white as her body quivered with the force of what had happened. Her fingers fell from her throat as her knees locked. She grasped at the wall, steadying herself as her body clenched and released. Surprisingly, she hadn’t peed on herself at all. 

This must have been why people had sex. If they felt that all the time, then she could see why it would be so enjoyable. She’d crossed several alleys in Jakku with men who had their hands down the front of a girl’s pants, furiously doing what she had just done, but those girls did not look the way she must have. Maybe there was a difference in consent, where pleasure was concerned. She knew that she’d never felt that before tonight, even with all the bodies that had been forced against her own. 

She finished in the shower, scrubbing herself between her legs carefully as she was still very sensitive, and dried quickly. She braided her short hair back and found herself exhausted. Deciding to avoid the whole confrontation that was bound to happen, she opted for bed instead, tucking herself in between the sheets. No doubt Kylo would wake her in the morning for her training. 

 

\--- --- 

 

Kylo had known what she was doing and closed his side of the bond quietly. He knew she was having a hard time but he knew if he interfered, then he would only make things worse. She would likely head to bed and avoid both him and Hux, but it was late and he could not fault her. He’d seen the experienced she’d had and he knew there would be some residual post-traumatic stress symptoms she might feel. This was her way of needing to overcome her torture. He bid Hux a goodnight with a soft kiss to his cheek and made his way to his room. He knew that sleep would be difficult to come by but he hoped with his recent orgasm and the fact that his bond mate was so close and now completely healthy, this would assist in his mind quieting down. Hux joined him after an hour of silence and he was glad for the company. His bed felt entirely too large with just one bed in it, but tonight, two bodies still felt too small. 

Hux’s mind was running at a mile a minute. He was trying to incorporate Rey into their plans now that it was clear just how much she meant to Ren. He knew deep down that any harm that came to her would be disastrous mentally for the knight, and by default, himself. 

He berated himself silently as Ren slept peacefully. He often stayed awake, thinking about what kind of disappointment he would have continued to have been to his father. Not for becoming sexually active with someone who was his equal and technically bettered his station, but for developing feelings for him. Hux’s father had always taught him the best way to power was through the body, either with sex or murder. His disdain for bloodying his hands often had him offering his body out to whoever could advance him more. Quietly, of course. Reputation was everything so nobody could know what he was doing. He was glad his father was dead. The history was finally laid to rest. Nobody to remind him he had been a bastard child, a totally happenstance. Hux watched Ren’s chest moving up and down, happy that his bedmate was finally relaxed enough to sleep. Both men barely grasped a few hours every night. Between training and running a ship and doing Snoke’s bidding, the pair of them were always exhausted, thus the unhealthy coping vices they’d both turned to. Hux coaxed his mind to slow down enough that he let exhaustion finally take him. 

\--- --- 

And thus, began the routine. Kylo would wake Rey, and they would practice meditation and levitation of objects until she was strong enough to move to saber techniques –which wouldn’t be quite a while, according to Ren, much to Ray’s disdain- as late as they could in the day, until Hux would either call them to breakfast or Ren had other duties to attend to. Rey was finally granted access to leave the room with an escort –after all, where would she go if she left?- and often went to pester Hux, who was glad to entertain her with his daily antics. They mostly took lunch in Hux’s office or in the rooms, depending on how late training ran, and ate dinner together. Rey was growing quite fond of her routine, as much as she despised to admit it. She wanted to hate her confinement, but if she were honest with herself, she was no more a prisoner than Ren was her captor. She was growing comfortable with them being around her, about being her true self. She let them help her through the menstrual cramps she’d never felt before –and thought she’d been dying, honestly- and through the entire five-day misery she experienced. 

Hux was a friend she grew to care for, very much so. She couldn’t look at him the same way but noticed the small glances he would spare Ren every so often. She could tell when the two were physical or together, and with the bond and training, she was able to build a strong mental wall to give the two of them privacy enough that she’d never intruded on them again. In return, Ren would give her privacy to explore her own body. He did touch on the subject of sex and sexuality in training, advising her that passion would give her strength, and great love would give her power. The Jedi were stupid and foolish to throw away what drove mankind to really continue this long and so he would not allow his new trainee to fall for such a futile practice. 

It wasn’t long before Ren and Hux received summons, and to bring the girl with them. Three weeks was all they had, all they could delay, before Snoke sent the official command, to head to his ship for an in-person meeting. Rey was nervous. She didn’t want to be a dark side force user, but with Ren doubling down on the mental wall, he taught her to lie well enough that she could convince even Supreme Leader her true intentions were to be a Knight of Ren. 

Supremacy was still a week away, even at hyperspace. Rey joined Hux in his office for lunch, her stomach in knots. 7 standard days was all they had. They sat quietly, eating the casserole from the dining facility that was definitely subpar to anything Hux made. Well, Rey picked at the cheese while Hux swallowed half before shoving it away. 

“What’s on your mind?” Hux asked her softly. She shrugged, shoving her plate away as well after only a few bites. She met his eyes cautiously. 

“I was...I wanted to tell you...before our minds are laid out in the open.” She swallowed nervously. “I saw you and Kylo a few weeks ago. It was a mistake, I didn’t mean for it to happen. Kylo and I share a force bond and so I was connected-” 

“It’s alright Rey. Ren told me about the force bond a long time ago.” He watched as she blushed, realizing that of course he must have known this whole time about her watching. “Ren and I.... It’s a long story.” 

“I have time.” She said gingerly. Hux leaned back in his chair and nodded. “If you want to share.” 

“Very well.” He spoke matter-of-factly. “Ren and I had been pitted against one another for a long time. I was younger then, around thirty years standard-almost thirty-one, when I had met him. Supreme Leader forced us to work together, even though he was much younger than I. I believe he would have been twenty-six at that time. We were made to share quarters, which is unusual for someone of my rank to be in lower officer’s quarters such as the one we currently live in. Snoke thought it might bring us closer together to help complete Ren’s mission. He was searching for Skywalker and we were going world to world, lead to lead, burning planets in our wake. Every time he failed, I was to be punished alongside him. It made for some long months of hatred. Supreme Leader’s torture is....” He paused, his eyes glazed over. “.... It’s a unique brand. I hope you never have to experience it. Coincidentally, I started drinking when I met Ren.” A grin now graced his face. “And he started to smoke like a freight train. Although I believe he had been doing it for years before meeting me. One night, Snoke was angrier than usual. We’d visited 47 different systems in eleven months, several hundred planets, and yet we were no closer to locating him than we had been at the beginning. He was very angry. Ren and I.... I think I would have preferred death than what was dealt out that night. I remember Ren telling me to stand, and eventually just pulling me along beside him to our quarters.” 

“This was three years ago?” Rey asked. Hux nodded. 

“About three years ago, yes. He helped me clean the wounds, showed me what works best to rid the scars and bruises so that nobody would see our weaknesses.” 

“It isn’t weakness to bleed, General.” Rey advised. Hux smiled at this. 

“In this world it is, Rey.” He seemed sad to her. “After that, the torture sessions grew more manageable. As if Snoke knew too much would kill us. He toned it down but it was still harsh enough that we were bloodied and bruised at the end of it. We would heal each other at the end of the night, and retreat to lick our wounds in our own rooms. One night, after several more months of this arrangement, I asked Ren if he was a drinking man. He was twenty-eight by then, I myself thirty-two. We drank a bottle of whiskey by ourselves after clearing the bruises and then it became habit. After really bad torture, after twenty more worlds and no Skywalker, we’d indulge into more whiskey, or rum, or whatever type of alcohol we could get our hands on. Whatever would relieve the nightmare that we were living in. After a few months of that, he kissed me.” 

“And the rest is history?” Rey finished with a snicker. Hux gave her a gentle smile. “That’s a nice story though, and so uniquely you two.” 

“Yes well, after my upbringing, my life would be nothing normal.” 

“Will you share that with me?” She asked him. He felt the olive branch reaching out again, the desire to be closer to him. He would indulge her with this. After all, she might share hers with him and that would bring them all the while closer. 

“I was born of an affair my father had with the kitchen maid. She taught me to cook when I was very young. My father was never proud of me. He considered me weak, but he was harsh. He hated my mother, hated how she coddled me and made me weak. We were on my home world of Arkansis, which had been blockaded by the New Republic. They didn’t know if the planet would really make it through that. My father was Commandant to the Arkansis Academy, which turned out the finest military officers. He and a Grand Admiral went out of their way to see us safely off the planet. My mother and my father’s wife were lost to the sieges. I listened to him belittle me consistently to others, calling me weak-willed. Thin as a slip of paper.... Useless...but that he would train me. He made me into the man I am today.” 

“What happened to him?” She wondered. “You speak of him as though he were dead.” 

“Oh, he is, long gone for several years now.” A devious smile curled on his face. “A poisonous beetle bit him and he died.” 

“You seem torn up about it.” Rey remarked dryly. Hux shrugged. 

“It was time for the old man to die. I didn’t actually do the killing myself if that makes you feel any better.” 

“If it freed you of your father, then you are better for it.” She said. He nodded and stayed silent, waiting for her to share. 

“I supposed you want to hear my life story now.” She said after a long pause. 

“It would only be fair.” He admitted, sitting up in his chair. She sat back, staring at the wooden desk and all the data pads scattered across its surface. 

“I know when I was born, in 15 ABY, but not where. I know I am about nineteen years old. I was abandoned by my parents on Jakku when I was six or seven. I learned how to fend for myself. I.... I was very young but too young for most of the male creatures of the planet, so I learned to scavenge from a Crolute named Unkar Plutt. I was very young so my hauls weren’t impressive. This lead to him selling my body to anyone who would pay a fair price. When I got sick of that, I was around sixteen standard I think, and I branched off. I scavenged for myself at that point. I was tired of being used. Of being useless except as a vessel. Then I found BB-8 and Finn. They led me to Han Solo. Which inevitably led me here.” 

“I am sorry to hear. Your life sounds harsher than mine was.” Hux said after a moment of reflection. “I had my father, at least, for all the garbage he was.” 

“I learned my lessons there. It made me who I am today.” She repeated his words back to him, her head tilted to the side. “Besides, I’m nothing if not resourceful, General. I can find use out of anything.” He smiled at her. An understanding of two individuals who shared a hard upbringing connected them together in that moment. 

“Did you want to stay and watch me work for a little while?” He asked her. She sighed and stood up, shaking her head. 

“No, I wanted to catch up on some mediation today, but I will see you at dinner, Hux.” She let her hand graze the top of his resting on the desk and strolled out of the room. The stormtrooper guard that was outside the door followed her down the hall, a shadow behind her that she’d grown used to. Hux knew the summons from Supreme Leader was punishment and confirmation of the rumors that Snoke’s spies must have passed on, that the girl roamed free on the ship, calling the knight her master and training beneath him. He shook his head, taking a deep breath, and turned back to work. He was barely back into the weapons requests when the ship jolted. He looked up, confused, as Lieutenant Mitaka came rushing into the office. He must have been worried, because he didn’t even salute, which caused Hux to stand up. 

“Sir, we have a big problem.” Mitaka said quietly. His voice shook with fear, his eyes wide and his entire being shaking. 

“Good lord Lieutenant, what could it be?” Hux wondered. Mitaka licked his lips and blinked hard. 

“Well, sir, something has happened to the hyperdrive. We have engineering requesting a full emergency stop.” 

“What the hell happened?” Hux stormed out of his office, shouting at the lieutenant, who trailed behind like a berated child. The ship was tremoring. 

“They don’t know, sir. They only know there is a problem with the hyperdrive that might cause sudden-” 

The entire ship lurched uncomfortably and the crew on the bridge went flying forward. 

“Fuck!” Hux shouted, rubbing his aching nose and looking up into space. The stars were no longer as blurred, as if they were actually slowing down while still at light speed. “Stop!” 

“Aye, sir!” A few button presses had the ship coming to a complete stop. Another officer was being pried off the floor, her arm bent at an awkward angle upward. She was crying out in pain. 

“Somebody needs to take her to medical immediately!” Hux shouted, pointing at the crying officer. “Lieutenant, get me the readouts on the god damn hyperdrive. What the hell happened? I want to know everything. You’d better have it in the next five minutes or I swear....” Hux left the threat open, and Mitaka went to his comms, calling down to engineering immediately. “Get those shields up, right now! Prep the TIE fighters, have them ready for launch if anything happens to cross us! Where the hell are we anyway?” He was shouting, rubbing his throbbing nose, demanding answers. He hated when things went wrong. He hated floating in unknown space, for an unknown amount of time. Someone came on the bridge, swearing, and Hux turned around to see Rey sans stormtrooper guard. 

“What the hell?” Rey was holding a hand to her mouth. Blood was leaking down the right side of her mouth, her cheek split, and her forehead and eye were sporting the beginnings of a magnificent bruise. Hux moved to her quickly, his hands coming to barely graze the bright red spots. 

“There was a failure in the hyperdrive. Are you alright, Rey? You need to go to medical to get that cheek healed before it scars.” Hux was reaching for his comms, but she shook her head. 

“Kylo is fine, just pissed. I’m not sure what he was doing, but he’s in a lot of pain, and he’s very angry. He will be up here soon. I’ll be in your office. Have someone bring me some ice.” She made demands very fitting of a First Order officer. He gave her a smirk and requested the ice and bacta spray for her cut and left her in his office. He went back to the bridge, waiting for his reports. 

 

\--- --- 

 

The water was luke warm. If he could stand it, he would take icy cold showers to wake his muscles up. But he was human, and he hated icy cold water. Kylo brushed his hair under the stream, making quick work of cleaning himself under the spray. To enjoy a shower was to waste time, something that Hux had drilled in him that was not acceptable. He made quick work of it, letting the water run a little warmer than he usually did, as he felt Rey’s side of the bond growing happier by the moment. He let himself in her head for a second, pleased that she was willing to share her story with Hux. She was willing to let him in. She was leaving Hux to come back to the rooms, and he allowed himself a moment more under the water, relaxing the bruises that covered his shoulders. He blinked the water away from his eyes, embracing the chilly quality the water took when he waited too long to leave his shower. 

He turned the water off, stepping out, and wrapped a thin towel around his waist. He made his way to the closet, searching for his knight garb, when the ship gave a shudder. He paused, hand up to the robe that was folded over a hangar, when the entire ship jolted. He turned to his door, confusion seeping through the bond, when the ship jolted suddenly. He flew backwards, his head knocking into the corner of his bedside table. Darkness seeped into his vision, white stars crossing the darkness, and he forcefully blinked it away. The towel had come undone, he noticed, as he struggled to stand up. His world was wobbling left and right, his teeth grinding down into his cheeks. Finally, the world began to clear up, his room coming into a sharp focus. He got up slowly, rubbing the back of his head, which was now very wet and hot, and found blood on his fingers when he pulled his hand away. He swore silently, sending a question into the bond, which Rey responded to. She was going to see Hux and she was bleeding, but she was fine. She worried about him, and he brushed her off, crossing back to his closet unsteadily to get dressed. He pulled on his knight’s clothes quickly, shaking from pain and quite possibly a concussion, before pulling the towel off the floor and holding it to the back of his head. He wouldn’t be able to wear his mask, much to his disappointment, but he grabbed it anyway as he left the room. 

He made quick work of the halls, upset that he seemed slightly disoriented and unsteady on his feet, but still made it up in record time. Hux pointed to his office, holding a bruising nose with a bag of ice, and Ren walked in to find Rey being treated by a medic. She had a cut on her cheek and some bruising beginning around the right side of her face, when she noticed him coming in. 

“Oh! Stay and check over Kylo please.” She asked the medic. Ren knew he needed to be checked because his vision kept fogging up, and he gave the medic confirmation he wanted to be looked at. She finished applying the bacta to Rey before coming to see Ren, who sat with the towel pressed to his head. He allowed her to pull it away, grimacing at the caking of blood that pulled his hair. 

“This cut will need bacta. My lord, are you feeling at all disoriented?” She asked him. Rey watched, not wanting to answer, but knowing that he did feel that way through the bond. He voiced his concerns, the dizziness and the changes in his vision, and let the medic make her own conclusions. 

“It sounds like a concussion, sir. Most likely a grade two, although I do not believe that there will be any lasting damage as long as you did not lose consciousness. You will need to recover, and if you are still not feeling well, come by medical and we will run scans on your head. Although you might want to come by anyway to rule out any lasting damages.” She finished applying the bacta to the back of his head and scurried out of the room. He rested his neck on the back of the chair, allowing the warm sludge to work its magic on his skin. Rey was grimacing at the feeling of it on her face. 

“That was miserable.” Ren stated. Rey gave a chuckle. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” She said, tilting her head. 

“What happened?” He gestured to her face. She sighed. 

“The ship was shaking, and then it just lurched, and I went face first into a wall. The stormtrooper went face first over a railing, so I guess I made it out better than they did. I was only a floor down, so I came back up here. I knew you’d make your way up here as well. Hux said that there was something wrong with the hyperdrive-” As she spoke, an alarm began to sound. She looked around curiously, confused at the noise. “What is going on?” 

“That’s not good.” Kylo said, standing slowly. “I forgot my saber...stupid head wound. I’m going to go back and grab it.” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

“No!” He looked to the door. “No, stay here. It’s much safer up here. We need to be careful. That’s the alarm for attack.” Kylo walked to the door and exchanged a glance with Rey. 

“Who would attack us?” Rey stood but didn’t move. Kylo sighed, rubbing his hair back gingerly. 

“Whoever sabotaged the hyperdrive, I’m assuming.” He left the bridge, and she crossed to look outside. There were several unmarked ships outside, set up in an attack formation, and Rey felt nervous. She knew it wasn’t the bond, because Kylo had closed his side off when he left. She went back to her chair but didn’t sit. She hadn’t brought her staff with her and she didn’t have Skywalker’s saber with her. Hux came in, his face livid, and he looked at her. 

“Go to the rooms.” He commanded. His tone was tight, his face full of concern. He came to her, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a slight shove to the door. 

“But Ky-” She began to say, but he cut her off. 

“You have to go to the rooms. It’s much safer there. Nobody can get up the lift without the proper biometrics.” Hux was pulling drawers out of his desk, searching for something. “I am not sure who is attacking us, but I’m going to destroy them.” He found what he was looking for –a small ancient sporting blaster that was surprisingly quite Hux- and pointed to the door. “Please, Rey. It’ll be much safer there.” 

She paused and nodded, eager to find her bond mate but devastated of having to leave Hux. She slowly walked out the door. The bridge was chaotic, several officers screaming out commands to readying TIE pilots, managing shield power and weapons firing. Outside the cockpit, space was lit up with the bright red beams of weapons and the bright orange of cannon fire. She hurried out, overwhelmed with the sheer power of the First Order. She saw now, what had been confirmed to her that first night as she stared at her plate with both a meat and a vegetable...the First Order was winning. 

There would only be one enemy that would attack the First Order. 

The Resistance. 

She was immediately terrified. She didn’t want them to see her, to see what she’d picked. They wouldn’t understand. They would assume she would just ignore the fact that they wrote her off, would pick up arms and join them. What terrified her more was that she knew she wouldn’t go with them if they found her. She had a place here, with Kylo Ren and with General Hux. With her new family. The Resistance was dead to her. 

She ran down the halls, her body trembling. She tried to center herself as she ignored the lack of stormtrooper presence around her. They would be, of course, readying to defend the ship in case of being boarded, and not in a hallway that lead to the officer’s quarters. She was jogging, her breath coming out harshly as she worried herself sick. Her stomach was beginning to tighten, her hands shaking. She turned the corner; the elevator was in view.... 

“Rey?” The voice was incredibly familiar, even though she hadn’t spent much time around it. She froze, her entire body seizing up in fear. She slowly turned, facing Poe Dameron and Finn. They were wearing officer’s garb, but they were filthy, so clearly NOT First Order that it sickened her. She didn’t let herself smile, and she certainly didn’t feel joy. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked harshly. The two men didn’t approach her, but instead looked cautiously onward. Finn was braver, more willing to trust her. He took a single step forward and even looked happy to see her. Poe was not. He held back, staring with an odd sort of disappointment that made her gut feel heavy. 

“We sabotaged the hyperdrive.” Finn said proudly. Rey scowled. 

“You could have killed us all, you idiot.” She snapped at him. Finn shrugged. 

“Just First Order slaves.” He rebutted. Poe was looking at her up and down, an understanding crossing his face. She knew what she was wearing; dark legging, a long dark tunic that had a First Order insignia embellished on the belt at her waist and a cowl to cover her single bun. She knew her face was bruised, her cheek slowly healing with the remaining bacta, and even her ankle boots were an expensive, rare type of leather shoe. She was all First Order, all Knight of Ren. She was no longer Resistance filth. 

“She’s one of ‘em, Finn.” Poe mumbled. Finn’s face fell, but his eyes were determined. 

“No.” Finn shook his head, bringing his blaster up. “No, she’s one of us.” 

He fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for the ending but if I didn't stop it there then we'd be here all day.  
> Eh, who am I kidding...cliffhangers make 'em stay.


	6. Chapter 6

She was gone. Ren could feel the bond pulling taut around him as he called the saber to his hands with the force. He was an idiot to leave her up there, to leave her without guard. He should have brought her with him. Even with a head wound, he would still have given his life to protect hers. He felt her call out in fear and then go silent. He could tell she was still on the ship and followed the bond as best as he could. The ship groaned around him, the hull no doubt breached in certain halls. He made his way around, stumbling, a hand up to his temple. He wasn’t sure where his mask was, but the weight of his saber in his hand was enough to motivate him to continue on. The ship lurched to the side and he steadied himself against the wall with a deep breath. He was definitely concussed and would most certainly stop by the medical bay once he had his apprentice with him. 

He was making his way down towards the hanger of the ship. This didn’t sit well in his gut. His fingers moved from his head to his comm device as he turned the corner. He tried Hux, but the General was too busy to hear or didn’t have the device with him, and so he moved down the list of available people. 

“Captain Phasma.” He spoke as careful as he could, still moving forward. He waited a moment for her to answer her device. 

“Yes, Lord Ren?” She must have been on the bridge. He could hear alarms in the background and several voices behind her shouting. 

“I need you to lock down the hanger. No ships out.” He was in the hall, the hanger only a hundred feet away. 

“I cannot, sir. We are launching our TIE fighters-” The pit in his stomach was almost a foreshadowing. He sprinted forward even though his legs were like lead. 

“SHUT IT DOWN NOW!” He screamed as he rounded the corner. The bond hummed as he was in the same room with her, but as his eyes swept around, he could not locate her. He began to scream into the bond, a constant REY REY REY REY REY, but she wouldn’t answer. His hands were shaking then, ignoring Phasma’s blithering about launching their fleet, when he saw her. She was lifeless, thrown over the shoulder of a man in First Order garb. The man’s head was filthy, however, definitely not in regulation, when Ren saw the dark-skinned man with him. 

The traitor. They were moving fast, the traitor was stroking Rey’s hair away from her face –Ren growled at this, at them touching her- and pulled on the bindings at her wrists. She had the look as if she had been stunned, her eyes closed and her breathing steady, but her mind silent. Good, she’d fought. He was moving towards them, a solid force of anger, when the two slipped into an officer transport ship. The TIE fighters around him were taking off, oblivious to the dark force user’s desperate attempt to have them stop. 

“SHUT IT DOWN, LADY REY HAS BEEN TAKEN!” He threw the comm device down and reached out with his hand, desperate to hold the ship still until the lockdown was complete. His head was throbbing, blood seeping down his neck in a slow pulse, and his hands were really shaking now. The ship was lifting off, too far for him to have reached even if he had been at full power, and he could feel the bond wailing in protest. The force didn’t want the two of them to separate. He flooded his mind with the power, trying hard to really drive it to hold the ship, but his vision was clouding again. He willed the force around him, begged it to do what he needed, but it wasn’t cooperating. The ship was turning, and it launched outside. He felt his tongue in his mouth, thick and dry, and his throat burst with a frustrated scream. 

“Lord Ren?” The stormtrooper approached him, cautiously but with the colorations of a sergeant, and gestured to the openness of space. “Lord Ren, did you miss your transport? I can call for another-” But as he spoke, Kylo felt his knees buckle as his vision blacked out. 

 

\--- --- 

 

Captain Phasma took the comm call from Ren, moving to the back of the room. Hux was still demanding updates as he led the armies around him. It was definitely Resistance. The bold, no nonsense attack they led was uncoordinated and brutal, stupidly geared towards their weapons. He watched as TIE fighters poured out of the hanger. He wasn’t listening very hard to Phasma, until he heard Kylo shouting something about Rey. Phasma was back at his side, her modulated voice repeating the words Kylo had said. 

Taken, she had been taken. Right from under their noses. He had sent her out, to the rooms to be safe. Where had Kylo Ren been? 

“Shut the hanger down!” Hux shouted. The answer came from the lieutenant manning the console to his left. 

“Sir, we can’t! We are almost done with the launch and we can’t stop it now that it’s started!” She looked nervous at providing the news. 

“Send a sergeant down there to get Kylo Ren.” Hux told her on impulse. He watched as a ship that wasn’t TIE emerged and knew that’s where Rey was. “Tell them to give Lord Ren a ship!” 

“Yes sir, right away!” She began typing and speaking furiously into her headset. Hux turns to Phasma, for once in his life, not knowing what to say, not even knowing how to feel. The lieutenant's face fell and she stammered out a noise. Hux turned back to her, annoyed and distraught. He’d sent her to the rooms, he’d sent her to her death.... 

“What is it, Lieutenant?” He shouted. She turned back to him, face pale, before swallowing hard. 

“Sir, Lord Ren has passed out. He is bleeding from a head wound. Medical is on their way to get him but the Sergeant said it looked bad.” He paused, his heart beating loudly. He absentmindedly wondered if anyone else could hear the fear pounding in his veins. He looked outside his window, outside into space, where the Resistance ships were turning around. The tell-tale of their engines moving to light speed flashed and then, they were gone. 

She was gone. Kylo might be gone. 

Hux turned off the bridge and ran. 

 

\--- --- 

 

He had been waiting for hours, at that point, in Medical. A nurse came out every so often to let him know that the vitals were the same, stable and the surgery was still ongoing. Kylo Ren, stupid dark force user, big cry baby, had ignored a very serious traumatic brain injury. He’d suffered a subarachnoid hemorrhage from ignoring his concussion from the ship slowing down. 

The guilt Hux was feeling was unmeasurable. Kylo was suffering because Hux hadn’t noticed that two Resistance spies had snuck on the ship before they’d moved to light speed, too wrapped up in the happiness he’d been feeling. He’d started to become close to Rey, complacent and ignoring his duties in favor of spending time with her and with Ren. 

And now, Ren was here dying, and Rey was gone. 

His eyes burned and his head ached, not even mentioning the constant anguish his heart felt with every beat. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, willing the headache away, desperate for some silence. Sure, the Medical wing was quiet, but it was sterile and hushed. The constant beeping of machines from the back flooded in between two doors beside the check in counter. One nurse sat there, typing away at her reports. Another nurse was walking between rooms, her shoes tapping echoing the white halls. He could hear his breath as he tried to not sob, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands running through his no longer slicked back hair, letting it fall to cover his face. His nose no longer ached since he’d accepted a pain treatment for the nasal fracture he’d suffered, but he rejected treatment. That meant having to put him under to correct the small crack and he wasn’t willing to be out for any period of time that Kylo was unconscious. 

His thoughts wandered to Rey. She wouldn’t have gone willingly. She had a home here, with them, she belonged with them. He was worried for her, but more so, he was livid. She’d been taken right from under them, while injured, and defenseless. 

The doors opened and he raised his head to look at the nurse. She had a clipboard and was clipping to him at a fast pace. She was accompanied by a doctor who had cleaned up but still had the smell of blood on his skin. 

“We did what we could.” The doctor began. Hux stood, his stomach twisting in pain, as he anticipated the doctor’s next statement. “The hemorrhage was caused when he hit his head. I don’t know how using the...his...um, force, manipulates his brain tissue, but we had to drain the excess blood and give him a transfusion. He is in a bacta tank right now. We only shaved the bottom part of his head where we drained the blood. He should be in there for a week at most while we monitor any permanent damage that might happen.” 

“Permanent damage?” Hux echoed. He felt his chest hollowing out. 

“Yes sir. I am not sure about his abilities and any damages there, but it could be as little as fatigue and headaches to as serious as personality changes, short term memory loss, seizures and speech problems to name a few. We shouldn’t worry until he is actually awake, but for now, keep in mind that he might not be the same as before. Mental preparation can make it easier on...others.” The doctor looked to Hux sadly. “I must admit sir, it is odd to see you down here. Most times Lord Ren is injured, he comes alone and works directly with droids.” 

“Yes, well, he is vital to the First Order’s success.” Hux spat at the doctor. The nurse gives her superior a weary glance and the two medical professionals step away from Hux. He sits back down and rubs his eyes tiredly. This would be a long week. 

 

\--- --- 

 

Rey felt the tell-tale of re-entry into the world of consciousness and groaned. Her nightmare had felt incredibly real, that the Resistance had stunned her after attacking the Finalizer in some sort of hair brained idea. She went to roll over before noticing a thick strap across her chest. Her arms were tight to her side, her legs wouldn’t move, and her body lay on a thick steel slab. 

She opened her eyes carefully, trying to blink away the bright light shined into her face. She could feel others around her, but the bond was up front, stretched to the point of misery. It told her automatically she wasn’t even in the same part of the galaxy as her master. 

“Rey?” The voice, she knew, and she turned her head towards Finn. 

“Finn.” She forced her voice to not waiver with the anger she felt. “Let me out of these restraints.” 

“I can’t Rey.” He said. He did move the light from her face, which she was thankful for, and she blinked the white spots out of her vision. Finn wasn’t wearing the First Order garb any longer –which Rey was glad for, because he made it look like trash- and his face was exhausted. He looked incredibly upset, his fist up to his chin. Poe joined Finn’s side, followed by several others she didn’t recognize. 

“Let me out of here, Finn.” She commanded again. Poe clapped a hand to Finn’s shoulder and stepped in front of his friend. 

“Look, Rey...we showed up to sabotage the Finalizer. We were looking for any intel before we jumped ship, and we find you. You reek of First Order slime. What is going on with you? Did you join them?” Poe asked. Rey felt her cheeks brighten at the assumption. 

“Did I join them? Are you joking me?” She couldn’t stop the accusation in her voice. “We gave her a proper Jedi burial, cremating her body to make it one with the force.” 

“Rey.” Leia’s voice came from the shadows. The old woman crept from behind and approached the group. She walked much slower, using a cane to get around, and Rey hated the disappointment written on the general’s face. 

“General.” Rey spit the name. “Release me.” 

“I can’t do that, child. You know too much. Sources tell me that you’ve been in the office of General Hux and that you’ve been training with my son.” Leia shook her head. “You’ve gone to the dark side.” 

“I have done no such thing. How dare you assume...after your precious brother all but threw me to the side, couldn’t wait for me to leave his mysterious planet. Kylo Ren murdered Skywalker.” She knew her voice sounded proud and she didn’t exactly hate it. “He offered to teach me how to meditate and practice forms. He offered me what the Jedi would not. But I am not a dark side force user. I am a grey force user.” 

“Being grey is just another way to be dark, dear girl.” Leia was looking at her Rey’s clothing. She was still in her ensemble she’d been apprehended in. “You’re First Order all over.” 

“So, what do we do with her, General?” Poe asked. She bared her teeth at the group. She could not, would not, forgive them for presuming her dead and lying about it to the galaxy. 

“We can’t let it get out that she’s alive. That would ruin the backing that we have right now. Throw her in a cell with a guard around the clock.” Leia waved her hand as if to dismiss Rey. 

“You won’t win this war, General. And they will come for me.” Rey promised. 

“They can’t find you.” Finn said confidently. “We’ve removed the tracker.” 

“They don’t need a tracker to find me.” Rey knew she’d caught them in a lie, because the First Order had hidden the tracker. She would bet her left arm that she still had it tucked away in her wrist. 

 

\--- --- 

 

Hux watched as the computer zeroed in on Rey’s ping in the galaxy. He had remembered at the last moment that he had requested she have a tracker implanted –mostly in case she ran away- and hurried to the department that would be able to do this. Everyone was quiet as the dot zoomed in further, and further, giving coordinates to her location. Hux let out a deep breath and commed Mitaka, who had taken residence up on the bridge while Hux worried about Rey and Ren. 

“Take the ship to the Mid Rim. It looks as though the Rebellion is going to fuel up either around Malastare or Naboo.” Hux directed, turning to leave the tracking room. He repeated the coordinates to Mitaka and told the lieutenant to report to him if there were any more problems before placing the device back in his pocket. Mitaka knew Hux wouldn’t be back up to the bridge until Kylo was better, and Hux knew Mitaka wouldn’t expect him up there. The hyperdrive was fried, and they were stuck making their way on Ion power alone until the hyperdrive was repaired...at least, repaired enough that they could force the ship to move faster. 

The trip down to medical was easier now that he was able to view the bacta tank Ren was floating in. He wished he could ask Kylo what to do and how to cope with being alone, virtually. He made his way into medical and took up residence in Kylo’s room. The bacta tank was still cloudy but he could make Ren out. His dark hair floated in the gelatinous substance as it was in thick water, his skin had a translucent palor to it, and his face was slightly bruised from the breathing apparatus that was attached to his nose and mouth. If Hux walked around, he could view Ren’s shaved head in the back, although the accelerated medical properties had it already growing back in a stubble, and the scar that started at the bottom of his neck and went up into the stubble. Ren’s face was sprouting a nice five o’clock shadow. Hux rubbed at his own cheeks, feeling the bristle of his own growing. It had been a few days since he’d seen a razor, electric or laser, or even been to the rooms. It was much too empty in there for his mind. He’d taken to having Phasma check on Millicent because he couldn’t stand to see Rey’s little touches in the apartment, the glasses of half drank water left on every surface, of Ren’s little technical projects that were left in corners of the room or on the table. He couldn’t stand to think of the blood-stained carpet in Ren’s room or Rey’s old clothes that still hung in her closet, perfectly pressed but never worn again. 

He took a seat, watching his bed mate float in the bacta tank, thinking of Rey and wondering about what could be. 

 

\--- --- 

 

She knew they would come for her. She hoped they would come for her. She was confined to the small cell, only enough space to pace three feet before having to turn around again. There was no bed, no refresher. She had a bucket to do her business in. It was disgusting. 

The First Order’s accommodations were better for prisoners of war. How had she not seen this side of her precious Resistance before? It was vile. She could feel the dirt clinging to her skin through the mucky walls of her cell. She didn’t even have a chair to sit on but refused to sit directly on the filthy floor until her legs felt they would give out. She used the time to meditate, to reach out to Kylo through the bond. She couldn’t find him though, only a dull memory here or there, an unconscious wall that met when she tried to wake him. It worried her. He would surely be angry that they’d taken her...unless he didn’t know.... 

But she trusted her gut. 

They knew. They would come for her. 

She had been right in thinking that they had taken her implant instead of her tracker. She pretended to be upset, rubbing the spot on her arm angrily a few times while in front of Poe and Finn. The Resistance hadn’t taken very good care of the area, just cutting it out without so much as a bacta patch to heal the area. She would be surprised if she didn’t have an infection in the cut, combined with her horrid environment and their uncaring attitude towards her. They’d also went as far to remove the bacta that had been healing the wound on her face. It was closed thankfully, but she knew it would scar without the last bits of the bacta to help it along. She knew they left her bruises there. 

She sat against the bars, leaning her head into the cold steel, wondering how the hell she ended up in a Resistance cell because they’d faked her death and been upset that she’d -of course- become all First Order. 

If she ever got out of this prison cell, she would never leave Ren or Hux’s side ever again, even if they begged her to. She would stay with them until the end of time. She used her mostly quiet time to reflect on Ren. She knew she had an emotional attachment to him. He was her master, the first person to really care about her, to not lie to her. Kylo had been honest through and through, forward and yes, she knew he was a monster...but...in the end, wasn’t this entire war causing all sorts of monsters to be bred? She thought about Hux, about how their childhood was similar. Raised by someone who didn’t really care about them, more about what they brought to the table, about how they were fighting for what they believed in. She thought about she’d seen his mouth stretched around Kylo’s cock, about how he was drawing all those noises out of her master. About how it had made her feel, an entirely new feeling, and how she looked at him from that day on, wondering how those lips could make her feel, dreaming about his mouth on her, eliciting all sorts of responses from her while her master watched.... 

She missed them, she realized with a start. She missed the room they shared, missed little Millicent and her zoomies around the room when Hux gave her a special treat from the dinner menu. She missed Ren’s piles of tech lying around, his random desire to build and fix. She missed the data pads lying around, from Hux’s constant need to work. She missed her own data pad that had her games and the books Hux had recommended her that she hadn’t finished. She missed her private room and private refresher, her clothes pressed in the closet, the unlimited water and ice. 

Her meal is delivered on a metal plate. It looks suspiciously like she used to remember, better than portions but not even up to par with the dining facility on Finalizer, not even considered food for the skittermice that haunted the nights on Jakku. It was a powdered, grainy white substance that was meant for protein more than flavor. 

She’d been spoiled by her General and his taste for the finer things in life. She refused the revolting meal until she felt herself getting weaker. Only then had she given in and swallowed a few bites to keep herself alive. Hux and Ren would never forgive her if she died of something as stupid as starvation. They would come for her, after all. 

They didn’t come in to question her again. They left her down there with the twenty-four-hour guard, to stew...to pine for others. All she had was her two meals a day and her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update when I want!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con stuff in this chapter, yo  
> Also the Resistance is scum so there you have it

He hadn’t expected a summons to come, although he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t expected it. They had sent a message to Supreme Leader of the emergency. Hux had received it on his third day avoiding his room, the third day of travel on Ion power. The doctors had no updates on Ren’s condition and Rey’s tracker had landed on Naboo. Until they were closer, they wouldn’t know exactly where she was being held.

Hux approached the giant subspace transceiver held in an amphitheater in the lower bowels of Finalizer. He’d done this several times alone, knowing he was coming to tattle on Ren before he’d gotten to know him. Snoke was already there, his hologram glowing blue on his large throne. Hux reached his spot and bowed his head low.

“What happened.” It wasn’t a question. Hux could feel the anger radiating off the creature.

“Supreme Leader, we were sabotaged. Some Resistance scum stored away and hid within our ranks, aided by spies I’m sure, and sabotaged out hyperdrive. The damage was small but will take some time to repair.” He felt the tell-tale of Snoke picking his brain apart and pushed his relationship with Rey and Ren behind his walls, hidden from the invisible hand that searched him.

“And they escaped.” Snoke withdrew, the disdain all over his face. “How did they escape?”

“They took one of our ships while we were being attacked.”

“The attack was a diversion.” Snoke said. Hux nodded.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. After sabotaging the hyperdrive, the ship jolted hard, and I had to stop the ship. Several troopers died, unfortunately. We had several injuries. One was Ren, as you know. He is still recovering.”

“And where is young Rey?” The tone was condescending.

“They took her.” Hux couldn’t keep the bite out of his tone. “But they left the tracker in her. She’s on Naboo.”

“Have you started the trip there?” Snoke’s hands came in front of him. Hux braced himself for torture.

“Yes, we set off as soon as we had the signal. Unfortunately, until they repair the hyperdrive, we are forced to carry on at Ion power-”

“You have failed me yet again General.” Snoke interrupted Hux, and Hux shut his mouth immediately. The pain was instantaneous. He felt his knees crack against the cold metal of the floor and he brought his hands up to grip at his temples. He let out a shout, feeling the claw ripping at his memories. “You are turning out to be the disappointment your father believed you would be.” The pain seared through him again and his forehead met the floor with a snap. He felt sticky warmth over his mouth as his nose refractured, the second time in so many days, and he shouted in discomfort. Snoke pulled back, his mouth set in a grimace.

“Supreme Leader.” Hux pried himself off the floor and eyed the creature, ignoring the blood on his face.

“Go get her, Hux. The hyperdrive will be repaired. Just make sure my apprentice makes it out alive and young Rey is returned to us. If this does not happen, you will die.”

Snoke evaporated, disappeared before Hux’s eyes, and the General sighed. He reached up and wiped the blood off his chin. The week would be longer yet.

\--- ---

The week was most definitely long. Hux felt his stubble itching his face. He could barely stand to be in the rooms, using them only for a quick shower after his light torture and to make sure Millicent had food before darting out. The room was too familiar. He preferred the aseptic atmosphere of the med bay. Nobody bothered him unless it was an update for the ship or a question of direction. The last day, day six –finally- he was brushed out of the room so that they could empty the bacta tank. He decided to stroll back to the bridge. 

The way was quiet. Stormtroopers left him alone and he chose to ignore the stares that followed him. The bridge was silent aside for the soft chatter of officer to officer, of the clicking of keyboards and comms clicking on and off. Phasma stood off to the side with Lieutenant Mitaka, whispering over the information on a data pad. Hux approached them, knowing he looked more tousled than normal, and cleared his throat. Both snapped a quick salute before showing him the information on the data pad.

“Shows here the rebels threw a bomb inside. Luckily, we were able to clean the majority of debris away and repair the damages to the hyperdrive. We should be okay to launch to light speed, but we should make sure to watch for any more signs of rupture, sir.” Mitaka nodded as he spoke, confident. “We can go ahead and make our way to the Mid Rim and stop around Naboo. You said that was where the signal stopped, right?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.” He turned back to the bridge. “Set a course for Naboo and go to light speed.”

“Yes sir!” The engineer began to input the request before setting the location. “Light speed in ten seconds.”

“Proceed.” Hux braced himself against the railing and watched as the countdown led them to light speed. 

\--- ---

Rey panted against her restraints, her tears free flowing –mostly hoping to play on her ex-friend's sympathies- and her pain evident. They were clearly not the Resistance she thought they were. She was back on the steel table, tied down again, and being tortured for answers. Her lips were sealed, however. She would not give anything to these people.

“Rey, just tell us.” Poe demanded softly. “This will stop if you tell us the plans.” He pushed a button again and a bolt of electricity shot through her bones. She cried out, tears hot on her face, as it continued on for what seemed like hours. The electricity died down and she gasped. 

“Rey, tell us what you know.” The tone was harder now. She sobbed, unbelieving they would do this to her. How dare they? How dare they hurt her, after everything she’d been through. 

How  _dare_  they?

She growled in her throat, reaching out with her feelings. She was livid, her emotions rolling within her. She had sworn to herself she wouldn’t use the force to hurt anyone else, any living thing unless they were evil. 

“Leave me be.” She whimpered. Poe and Leia exchanged a glance, and Leia nodded once. Poe pushed the button again, shocking her. She screamed in pain. Leia was begging her to speak over the sound of crackling power in her ears. She felt her skin, a live wire, conducting the current through her. With the electricity came her muscles tensing, her hands curled into tight fists. While the pain throbbed through her body, she was unable to push the force out while her mind was distracted with the power current. It ebbed away and left her with a ringing in her ears.

“You have to tell us what you know or we won’t win the war, Rey. You used to care about that. You used to fight for what was right.” Leia was disappointed, but Rey was livid again through her exhaustion.

“What is right being purely from where you’re looking, General. Perspective is everything.” Rey chuckled even though her throat was raw from screaming. “You aren’t going to win.”

“Again, Poe.” Leia was frustrated that Rey wasn’t cooperating. “She isn’t one of us anymore. Get the old Rey out of your head. I was right.” She looked back to Rey. “Get what you can and kill her.” Leia turned and left the room, leaving Rey’s head spinning. Poe wiped a hand over his face, frustrated at Rey and Leia. 

“Please, Rey.” Poe whispered. “Please, don’t make me do this.”

“Anything you get out of me, you’ll have to pry from my cold, dead hands.” Rey panted in fury. Poe’s face ran through a series of emotions, and Rey couldn’t help but sneer at the weakness that crossed his face. He settled on anger finally and pressed the button again.

\--- ---

They’d reached Naboo safely. No explosions, no more slowing down. They set orbit far enough away that there was no possibility of being seen from Naboo’s thin atmosphere and Hux began to plan. He went down to visit Ren, still in a medically induced coma, and drug a finger along the soft face he’d grown to know over the last few years. 

He would make them pay.

Preferably, in blood.

He joined Phasma –an odd feeling of déjà vu playing in his head- and the two boarded an unmarked craft. If the Resistance wanted to play dirty, he would play dirty.

The voyage down lasted a few hours. Hux prepared, changing out of his crisp uniform into coarse brown pants, worn brown boots and a stained white shirt. He wore a dark jacket with the symbol of the Resistance sewn into a patch on his shoulder. He topped it off with a dark beanie to cover his trademarked red hair. Phasma had changed from her chrome armor into a similar, common outfit. He could feel the dirt clinging to his skin already as he shifted in the outfit. Phasma was tying her short champagne hair back into a tight bun, pinning stray pieces away from her eyes to keep her focused. They were joined on this mission by a handful of her most trusted sergeants, all out of their stormtrooper uniforms and into Resistance garb. He hated the way they looked. 

They landed quietly in a soft marsh, deboarding the vessel and setting out, leaving the First Order behind.

\--- ---

She wasn’t sure how time passed in the cell, with her meager meals and her daily torture but was almost sure it had been days since she’d been here against her will. They had stripped her of her First Order clothes when they began the torture and given her a frail white shirt and some dark pants that didn’t keep the chill from her bones. She was barefoot, a horror in the dirty cell and there was no way to escape the horror, they made sure of it. The room was built with some sort of ancient stone. She was unable to use her force powers here. It was hard, having to endure silently, when all she wanted was her room back on Finalizer. She wasn’t sure when her alliances changed permanently, but she would die before giving up First Order secrets. 

They’d moved from the electroshock torture to more physical methods, such as stress positioning her arms behind her back while they dunked her face into water, withholding oxygen until she passed out. They beat her, with fists, with whips, with whatever they could get to her. 

What they didn’t know was, aside from the waterboarding, all this had been done to her in the past.

The memories sprung to her eyes, the past she’d pushed down so hard to try and forget. The tied hands reminded her of the forced copulation. She could feel the slimy hands all over her body, at thirteen and fourteen, trying to make it make sense, why this was something they would do with a child. She remembered the ache in between her legs, followed by the ache in her entire being. Her wrists were bruised, the skin sliced from her fighting the bindings. She didn’t like the flashbacks, couldn’t stand the feelings of them inside her body, couldn’t stand their lips on her neck, biting at her innocent flesh until she bent to their will. 

She hurt. Her wrists were a sickly purple color, the outsides a faded yellow. She knew the bruise on her face remained from the fall on Finalizer. She knew from the ache in her ribs that she had fractured something. What was most painful was the realization that the Resistance was so desperate now, so despairing they were turning back from all their morals, all their  _god damned promises_ , and she was sick with it. She would vomit after her torture, into her disgusting waste bucket they never emptied. She began to refuse her repulsive meals, thinking even death would be better than this waste of a life she’d been living.

Her only happy memories were the shared smiles from Kylo Ren, her lessons fading in and out between the PTSD of her attacks. She remembered Hux, his long fingers gripping Ren’s member, bringing him over the edge with expertise. Her regrets being that she hadn’t gotten to experience a pleasurable sexual act with someone else. More specifically, two someone’s who she’d come to know the past few weeks.

She tried to pull the bond, but the stone weakened it significantly. Ren was silent on the other side, as if he was sleeping, but she grew worried. He had been like that since she’d been taken, almost completely gone. 

The light at the end of the hallway was growing closer now, Rey noticed offhandedly. That meant either a meal or another round of torture. She mentally prepared for the latter since her plate from the previous interaction sat untouched, only a small potolli skittering on and off the plate through a small crack in the wall. She braced herself for another round of beating, when Finn came into view with Poe. She held her breath as she always did when Finn made a rare appearance. He took her in, his eyes wide, and his mouth set in a permanent frown. Poe had seen her recently, had caused some of these bruises himself, and wasn’t surprised. He pulled the key out and unlocked her bars.

“Rey.” Poe said. “Anything you want to tell me today?” She stayed silent. Finn and Poe entered the cell, the door clicking behind them. She was weak, but she wanted to try and grab the keys. Her only plan was to attack them. When she tried to stand, her legs shook violently beneath her. She stroked her bruised wrist, where the tracker still was, gently as if she were stroking the bruises. Finn brought his hands in front of him, wringing them out. She could see the small beading of sweat between the grip on his hands.

“Please, Rey.” Finn mumbled. “We were instructed to do something rather extreme to make you talk. Just tell us anything.”

“Just tell us a lie, even. Something to placate the General.” Poe spoke softly, echoing the same tone as Finn. Rey looked up at them with fire in her gaze.

“I won’t even tell you lies. I’ll die before I tell you anything.” She spat, tightening the hold on her wrist even though the bruise screamed at her. Finn and Poe exchanged a glance, very serious, before putting the light down and coming towards her. 

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you.” Finn told her roughly, grabbing her wrists and yanking her to her feet. She cried out in pain, her aching core already sore from the beating she would get. Poe came behind her and pulled her shirt out of the back of her pants. She paused, her entire body tensing up.

“What are you doing?” She tried to jerk her hands from Finn’s grip, but he was stronger than she was. Poe made quick work of her clothes, ripping them off her without much care for saving the garments. She felt the cold seeping into her skin, which had taken a pastiness she’d never had before. She shivered as Poe’s hands discarded the scraps of fabric at her feet. His fingers –gloved, she noticed with scorn- touched her back. The touch was rough, as if he wanted this to be quick, as he grabbed at her backside. There wasn’t much fat, but enough that he had a solid grasp on her. Finn’s eyes raked over her body. She knew he was looking at her bruised body, at the small curve of her breast, at her slightly protruding ribs at the center of her waist. She wanted to shrink under his hungry gaze. 

A flashback, of the first time, of the man having to tie her hands together to keep her nails out of his eyes. Of his pressure and her pain and blood, of his disapproval of her ruining a perfectly good sheet under them. Finn pulled a restraint from his pocket and bound her wrists tightly in front of her.

Poe’s hands moved to hold her waist and she began to struggle. But it was no use. Some form of muscle memory knew that there was no use. She had never been able to fight off one man, no way could she fight off two when she wasn’t at peak physical strength. 

Finn wouldn’t look at her face. He was letting his hands roam, grabbing the thatch of dark hair at her center unceremoniously. As he tugged, she felt tears spring to her eyes, painful and embarrassing. These used to be her  _friends._  These used to be her kriffing friends!

“What are you doing?” She asked, eyes teary. Poe coughed behind her, his hands tightening on her skin. She stopped wiggling, closing her eyes. Finn’s fingers were gloved, a mercy she was thankful for, and she let her heart stop. It wanted to stop, to beat less and less in the face of betrayal.

Poe was much gentler than Finn as it turned out, letting his fingers roam the expanse of her body before seizing hold of her breasts. He was trying to arouse her, but she only knew arousal in the form of red hair and dark eyes....

Finn’s fingers probed deeper, trying to locate what so many had taken from her. His gloves were painful.

“Anything to tell us, Rey?” Finn asked her. His fingers halted for a moment as she whimpered.

“I will tell you nothing. I’ll die before I tell you anything.” She choked out, opening her eyes a fraction to see Finn’s face. There was no disgust, only desire. Poe’s lips were on her neck. He was trying to make this more enjoyable. 

Or rid himself the guilt of knowing she didn’t consent to this.

“That’s too bad Rey. We didn’t want to have to do this.” Finn took his fingers back and spit on them, shoving them back in. She clenched around him, the leather glove too cold for her to relax much. Poe’s mouth was working at the apex of her neck and shoulder and she felt her stomach constrict. She couldn’t throw anything up, not even bile at that point.

Finn took his fingers back to unbutton his pants. She closed her eyes again as Poe pulled her back to the ground. She leaned back against him, the warmth of his chest steady on her back. She was crying now as Finn knelt between her legs and used his hand to work himself to a point of arousal. She tried to close her knees but he was there, between them. With Poe’s hands gripping and tugging her nipples harshly, trying to get her to a point of enjoyment.

“Are you innocent Rey?” Poe whispered in her ear. “It’s going to hurt if you are.” He was trying to prepare her. She let out a bitter laugh as Finn lined himself up to her entrance.

“It hurts every time if you don’t consent.” She breathed. Poe’s hands froze on her chest as Finn pushed inside her.

\--- ---

Hux stood at the entrance to Varykino. He knew they looked Resistance enough, dirty and washed up, tired from the long hike here. They’d had to pester several people to even get the information the Resistance was in the old family home of Leia Skywalker. It was a beautiful scenery, all lake country and beach and beautiful blue skies. But Hux was shaking with fury. 

The man guarding the door let them in with a glance at the patches on their shoulders. Hux snorted at his casual dismissal. This would be too easy to lay waste to the rest of the Resistance and save Rey. Phasma took the platoon of men to locate the majority of Resistance officers, to take prisoners where they could and kill the rest. Luckily, the rest of the Resistance was small. They were getting weaker as time went on.

Hux was quiet as he weaved his way through the halls, lower and lower until he found a door built into a bookcase. He would have all but missed it if he hadn’t heard the small whistle of air coming from the side. He used nimble fingers to push it aside, pleased and surprised it made no grinding sounds. It moved easily, granting him access to a dark dungeon hallway. 

A castle such as this would have a dark secret. 

He felt a strange sense of foreboding, the one he’d felt before he had met Rey for the first time. An apprehension that begged him to stop moving, but his feet carried him forward. Rey would be hidden out of sight, especially since they had already preached her as dead. 

He rounded the corner and looked in every cell, empty and devoid of life. He looked around, confused and nervous, the trepidation never really leaving his rigid muscles.

Then he heard it.

A soft sniffle, a painful whine. A catching of breath. The primal slapping of skin on skin.

His stomach clamped down, the urge to vomit overcoming him. He pressed it down, knowing it wasn’t the time.

She’d been here for seven days. A  _f_ _ucking_  week. 

And they’d resorted to torture. A torture that he would never condone on his ship or in the entire First Order.

Desperation was an ugly look.

He walked towards the sounds, knowing what he’d find. With a steely breath, he prepared himself and rounded another corner. At the end of the hall, a lone cell bathed in light. Two men inside, her between them. She was stiff, her body unpliant to their will. The one holding her to his body, he recognized. 

FN-2187. The Traitor.

A growl ripped through his throat. The two faces turned up to his, shock written.

“We are in the middle of torturing a prisoner of war. Is this important?” The tone was casual and tight. Whoever the man was on top of her spoke as if he wasn’t buried inside the jedi. Rey’s face turned to the new face, a temporary fear that it was someone new, but her eyes brightened up as she realized who it was.

“Hux.” She breathed out his name, and he moved quickly. He withdrew his sleek blaster from where it was tucked in the back of his pants and pointed it at the man on top of her. They moved slowly. Finn held Rey tight to him, using her as a shield. The one who had been on top of her was tucking his half flaccid cock back in his pants. Hux snorted at the sight, the light catching the face of the pilot. Poe Dameron. Clearly, he wasn’t as well-endowed as he let on. Hux held the blaster high and pointed it at them. 

“Let her go.” Hux commanded. Finn’s face crumpled in anger.

“What makes you think I’d do that?” Finn shouted. Rey didn’t break her eye contact with Hux, her relief apparent across her bruised face. Hux shook with anger, his approach to the cell was quick. The pilot opened the cell door and held his hands up over his head. “Poe!” Hux came and stood in the open doorway, gun directly on Poe.

“We’ve been caught Finn. If we die, so does the Resistance. You think he came alone?” Poe was clearly the thinker of the group. Finn shoved Rey away and held his hands up at the same level Finn’s were. Rey fell forward, her legs too weak to support herself. 

“Rey, come forward please.” Hux hated having her crawl from the cell – _naked_ \- but if it bothered her, she didn’t say. She got to her knees and creeped from the cage quietly. Once she was behind him, he shut the door and engaged the lock. “Give me the keys to this cell.” Poe glared at him but handed the keys over by tossing them through the bars.

“Give me your clothes Poe.” Rey commanded quietly behind him. She was gripping his legs with her hands, trembling and weary, but still strong. Hux felt so proud. With the door locked, he lowered his weapon and bent back around to hold her to his side. She was naked, completely bare, covered in bruises and one of her ribs at an odd angle with fracture. She let his hands hold her side, allowed him to touch her without feeling disgusted with herself. She trusted him.

Poe began to strip when he realized Hux was going to shoot him if he didn’t and stripped his shirt and pants from his body. He tossed the clothes through the bars and Hux used his body to shield Rey as he helped her into the large black pants and stained off-white shirt. He held her to him as the two left the Resistance in their own cell underground where nobody would find them. 

Hux pulled the beanie off his head and covered her hair, tucking the dark strands to hide under the hat. They made their way up and out of the dungeon and quickly regrouped in a living area with Phasma. The captain was appalled at her appearance and shot another dead Resistance member for good measure. Rey smiled at Phasma, taking pleasure in the dead man, and looked to Hux.

“Please, take me home.” She asked him with large, glassy eyes. He could not refuse her any longer, he realized in that moment, and slowly lowered his lips to her forehead.

“Anything for you, Rey.” He whispered against her skin. They called the ship back to them, Hux refusing to let her walk miles back to a swamp to board the ship. It came back to them quickly and Phasma jumped into the pilot’s seat, launching them back to Finalizer.

\--- ---

He felt himself coming back, his throat dry and his head pounding. The air tasted weird inside his mouth, too antiseptic and clean to be his room. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the fluorescent lights, before feeling the foreign objects in his arm. He looked down slowly, before flexing his fingers. There was a beeping behind him, annoying. He closed his fist and relished in the crunching sound. The beeping stopped. 

Within a moment, a nurse and doctor rushed into the room. It hit him like a brick at that moment.

He was in Medical.

Where the hell was Rey?

He sat up, or tried, before his chest heaved with a cough. His head hurt, throbbing with every breath, and he laid back down wearily.

“What is going on?” His voice was scratchy. He must have been out for a day or so for it to be so raw. “What happened to me?”

“Lord Ren, please just take it easy. You suffered from a subarachnoid hemorrhage. You’re doing remarkably well for the damages we presumed. You have your force ability still. You just need to take it easy. We need to run some tests.” The doctor spoke evenly and calmly. Ren nodded even though it pained him. There, in the back of his mind, was Rey. The bond was still there, still viable and still wholesome. At least he still had that. They must have got her back, she must be on Finalizer.

Rey was closed off, but not completely. He could feel a pain there, a hurting that was ghosting in his nether regions. His ribs were pained, his skin felt like fire. He closed his eyes and sought her out, to comfort her. She must have been so worried about him.

Deep down, as the medical professionals ran the scans and took vitals, he searched for her. He pressed lightly to her walls, letting her know that he was there, and when she let them down and let him see what had happened.

The Resistance. The torture. The traitor and the pilot, both inside her, forcing her down like the scum did on Jakku. Oh, if he ever got the chance he would  _burn_  that planet. Ren’s eyes opened, and in his anger crushed every piece of equipment in the room.

\--- ---

Rey looked up to Hux from her spot against his chest. He hadn’t brought her clothes, hadn’t even assumed she would  _need_  extra clothes because he thought the Resistance was  _better_  than that. So, he stayed in his trash clothes as well, stripped of the Resistance jacket that was wrapped around her shaking shoulders. The patch had been taken off so that it was wearable now that the Resistance had been all but wiped out. They’d only lost one body to their hundred and Hux was pleased, even as he explained to Rey why Kylo had been silent in the bond. She had been upset, understandably so, and Hux had managed to calm her down. Her wide eyes worried him.

He tightened his hold on Rey when seeing the fear in her eyes.

“What? What is it darling?” He asked her quietly. Her lower lip trembled, her skin caked in dirt and her smell less than feminine. He knew she felt semen drying on her thighs and willed the stupid ship to just _move faster, god damn it...._

“He’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CTRL+F down to "Hux was next to her" to avoid the underage non-con  
> you have been warned

If Rey had known what was going to happen that evening she came back, standing in front of Unkar Plutt, baring her measly scrap pile to him with large, faultless eyes, she might have not returned that night at all. 

It was a vivid memory, as much as she lied to herself about it. His eyes raking over haul, clearly disapproving, and then those beady black orbs combed over her own underdeveloped body. She remembered being confused in that moment, unsure what the small grimace over his fish-like mouth meant.

“This is your smallest scavenge, girl.” The Crolute drawled on, leaning over his counter. “You are becoming a waste of my time.”

“Please, just a quarter portion.” Rey’s voice was weak. She hadn’t eaten the night before due to most of the scrap going missing from her hidden scavenging places. She hadn’t had water in two days. Her ribs were starting to protrude from the bottom of her chest, her skin dry and stretching across her toned muscles in a clear sign of dehydration. She licked her lips with a chapped tongue and knew if she had any water to spare, the begging would have sent her to tears. 

“If you’re that hungry, there is something else you could do to earn portions.” He said slowly. She had thought maybe there was a new location to scavenge but nobody had gone before. She was more than willing to earn her keep here until someone came for her –nobody, she was nobody- and so she nodded with agreement. He grunted and slammed his grate down over the counter.

He emerged from the back a short while later, his armor firmly in place over his blob-like body. He pointed off to a tent to the side and she understood she was meant to follow him. She hadn’t been in this area of the compound before, but she knew those who needed extra portions, or those who begged for work, often ended up in the tent. She thanked Unkar quietly as he held the flap of the tent open for her, and she was submerged into dark. 

Something over her head prevented her from seeing. Her hands were painfully pulled behind her back, a rope tight against her skin. She could already feel the chafe starting. Her eyes were teary now, afraid. She knew of other scavenger girls who were garbage, who couldn’t find anything to save their lives, and had turned to prostitution to survive. It was why she worked so hard, to avoid an act of pure desperation that would brand her as another’s. She was trembling because she knew what was coming.

How could she have been so stupid?

Her head spun with the lack of food and water, her brain trying hard to make sense of what was going to happen to her. She trembled in Plutt’s greasy hands as he stripped her to her chest binder and shorts. She was being led out of the dark tent, her head still covered, and into a larger basement. It must have been far underground, because she stairs were steep and the path was long. There was a gentle pulsing sound that she could feel under her still shoed feet, a sound that was like her heartbeat. Fast, painfully fast, and toxic. She wished it was poisoned, primed to kill her before someone else did.

Not all girls made it out of this part of scavenging alive.

Finally, the ground leveled out, because they were walking straighter now, at a slight uphill angle. This must be a back entrance, she gathered, due to the walls being so narrow. She can’t imagine that people who paid for sex would allow their furnishings to be anything but royal. At thirteen –ish-, she had a rather pitifully accumulated knowledge of carnal pleasure. She’d seen people before, tied up with passion, and things that were not humanoid trying with other types of creatures. She knew sex was common and copulation led to being heavy with child. She didn’t understand how it could be pleasurable, however, because most of the time, the girls were crying underneath the man, who would be rutting up into her back rather forcefully. She often turned away, knowing she was much too weak to defend any of those girls.

This was her payback, she thought harshly. 

They had stopped walking and Unkar ripped the bag off her head. The lights blinded her and she cried out in pain as her head swam. She blinked the spots away, ashamed tears had bled down her face, and tried to focus on where she was. She couldn’t see anything but bright white lights, and some shining eyes in the distance, as Plutt approached the edge of a stage.

“We shall start here, with this humanoid female roughly thirteen standard, intact. Shall we start the bidding?”

Her knees knocked together painfully. There were several languages being spoken, but all she could focus on was what Unkar had said. She was being sold, as an intact female. She was not being traded into a sex slavery ring but instead for a night so she could earn a portion or two. These must be those willing to trade money for sex. She was cold, the underground room damp and smelling disgusting. Plutt jerked her off the platform and down into his arms. She tried to scramble away, but her hands were tight behind her back. She knew she wasn’t getting out of there.

Plutt passed her to a tall man who was –thankfully- humanoid as well. She figured, as afraid as she was, that she would take small favors where she could get them. She didn’t want to look at him, the man who would ruin her innocence, so she kept her head down. Her lower lip shook harshly and she felt incredibly sick. She might vomit all over him. He took her into a room down another hallway and shoved her to her knees. She kept her eyes on the dirty floor, trying to find any weapon he could in order to defend herself, although getting out of her bonds might be tough. 

The lock latched behind her and she felt the hand on her shoulder.

“Intact. Been a while since I’ve had an intact female, a human at that.” He mumbled. His fingers were so cold on her neck. She pulled her shoulders to her ears, hoping to show him she was too young for such an act. It wouldn’t change his mind. His nimble fingers ripped her breast band from her body and stood her up harshly to rip her shorts off as well. She closed her eyes tight, her entire being shaking, her feet still with her soft boots, as she was lifted to a mattress. It was hard, a thin piece of fabric covered cotton and wool, but still the softest thing she’d been on. He rolled her to her front, her rear high in the air while her face was pressed into the musty fabric. 

She knew what was next, the inevitable pain. And it was agony. She felt the blood on her thighs as she screamed.

\--- ---

Hux was next to her, asleep on the small bench. She had leaned into him as they had traveled back to Finalizer. The shuttle was docking. The jarring of the ship landing had woken her from her nightmare. Phasma had given her the dark trousers that would fit her better than Poe’s once she’d changed back into her chrome armor. The troops gave her sad glances as they changed around her, but never spoke aloud. It would be kept secret, what they had seen. She appreciated them in that moment.

Hux’s eyes peeled open and he looked startled until he realized that she was still next to him, still exhausted and bruised. The ramp lowered and the troopers poured out. Hux helped her up, gently due to the bruises and fractured bones, and led her down an empty path to Medical. She was thankful nobody could see her broken body. Nobody could see her internal scars, the scars of being violated by her once closest friends, and she felt herself crying before she realized what was happening. Hux stopped walking and help her as she wept.

“How can you love me?” She asked him, voice breaking with the pain. “How can you love someone so broken and used?”

“Darling, we are all broken and used. But there are enough pieces of each of us to make a different person.” He whispered in her ear. He knew she couldn’t be receptive to much physical affection, but he layered gentle kisses to her forehead. She appreciated them all, warm and wet, on her disgusting skin.

“Please don’t leave me when we get there.”

“They might have to examine you....” Hux glanced down at her and nodded. “But if that is your wish. Rey, I will never leave you again.” He said. She gave him a small smile and they made a slow journey to Medical together.

\--- ---

She was closer, onboard at least, and Kylo relaxed into his bed. She had showed him what happened and he felt the instant pain, her injured ribs, her raw thighs. He would destroy the Resistance if Hux hadn’t already done that for him. 

Rey had let him know that Poe and Finn –fucking traitor- were still imprisoned beneath his grandmother’s palace, her lakeside home that was  _his_  right,  _his_  ancestral birthright. He let the doctors run their tests once they moved him to a new room with uncrushed equipment. The tests came back, surprisingly to them, as a clean bill of health. It took him back, seeing that the force had healed almost everything but his scars. The doctors begged him to stay another night, just in case –just in case- anything happened. He could be taken care of if he stroked out or had a seizure due to the head injury. 

He reluctantly agreed when he could sense that Rey would also be near him in Medical, getting her own wounds cleaned. 

When he was free, those two would be dead, and then Jakku would be gone, wiped from the galaxy like the filth it was. 

Hux came into his room after a few hours. He could feel Rey had fallen asleep and Hux had slipped away to find Kylo. Hux’s lips met Ren’s with a forceful slap. The pain was reassuring that both were very much alive. The kiss was short but Hux sat next to Ren on the bed.

“I am so glad you’re alive. And okay! How the hell did that happen?” Hux asked softly. He dragged his fingers down Kylo’s dark waves, admiring the newly shaved section on the back of his head. 

“You doubt the power of the force.” Kylo smirked.

“After this, I will never again doubt your magic.” Hux teased. Kylo took a more serious tone after a brief chuckle.

“They want me to stay the night, to monitor for any other problems. I agreed, because you and Rey would be close.” He said. “How is she? I felt her pain.”

“They healed her bones and bruises. No scars, thankfully. They had to give her an emergency contraceptive shot because the idiots removed her implant instead of her tracker. She said she didn’t tell them anything, and based on the amount of torture and what they eventually turned to, I’d say she didn’t give anything up.”

“Tell me everything.” Kylo said, gripping Hux’s slender fingers between his own.

“Are you sure?” 

“Tell me, Armitage.”

“Alright.... She says they....” He paused. “They started with electrotorture, and moved to beating her. They bound her wrists behind her back and kept her in that strained torture position before dunking her head into water until she passed out. She would beg them not to. They whipped her, beat her, and raped her. I found them while they were in the middle of it.... She was so far gone mentally. She was so far gone.” Hux felt his face falling as he tried to push the image of the trash on top of her, rutting into her.

“I will destroy that entire fucking planet.” Ren growled. The medical equipment around them shook and Hux placed his hand on Ren’s shoulder.

“I did something better.” Hux whispered. “I destroyed the Resistance. They’re all gone, and those two will starve to death in that forgotten hold.” 

Kylo’s eyes flashed and the equipment stilled. “Gone, the Resistance is gone?” The disbelief on his face was almost pleasurable.

“Yes. Nobody to oppose us now.” Hux’s eyes flashed darkly. “Nobody except....”

“That will end soon enough.” Ren promised. Hux brought their lips together again with the promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, really short chapter I know. I wanted y'all to know I have not forgotten about y'all!  
> I started a new job (40+) hours a week, my hubbs is deployed and should be home sometime this month (busy busy busy) but he works in a different place than I live so we are preparing either for a huge move or to be separated again, plus I've got a two year old who is a little terror but so precious and time with him is all I look forward to. Oh, I am also a full time student, with one class every 5 weeks. So yeah, plate is a little full. So....I will update as I can but I have a plan written out for this story!


End file.
